Robin
by Angel-SUPREME
Summary: Robin, part bird and part human, escapes a mad-lab where he's been subjected to endless tests by psycho scientists with the help of a so-called 'friend of a friend'. But how does he find this friend afterward? HIATUS
1. Shock Collars and Escape Plans

Have you ever had a time where you just wanted to find the nearest abyss and fling yourself into it? Just let yourself free fall and have all the stress melt away until you hit the bottom? Well, for me, that's like every day. Living in this crazy freak lab and being subjected to useless, overall _annoying _tests. Last week, it was needles, the week before, strength, this week, it's brain power, intellect or keep shoving test papers in my face or hooking up cords to my brain.

But I think they're simply avoiding the main thing that everyone can actually _see._..The wings, that is.

I've taken a long look at them myself, when they actually had me near a mirror. Big and feathery and actually there. They were a light, tan color, and reminded me of the only bird I'd ever seen in my life, a Robin. So I decided to start calling myself that.

Back in my cage, as I was picking at the reinforced plastic corners, a door opened and light flooded the room. What was the point of looking over? I was the only one here by now, so there was no doubt they were coming for me. I was right, of course, because some one lifted my cage, then opened the door to pull me out. I would have landed on my face, were it not for my sense of balance. When I looked up I saw a big, mean-looking guy in a gray coat. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room into the insanely bright hallway.

Even so, I didn't dare cover my eyes. The last time I couldn't see, they''d caught me and shoved me into this insane world. More than anything, I wanted to smash my fist into something, or some_one. _But not this guy, he could throw me down the hall, easy. So I waited, letting myself be dragged off to whatever.

It was an experimentation room, big surprise. He ordered me to sit on a cold, metal table-like thing, and with a growl, I did. It was just as burning cold as I thought it would be, but there was no time for me to whine about that when several other scientists walked into the room with clipboards, one with a table of needles and other things that were on my list of 'Hates Most'. I ground my teeth.

The big guy had made his way behind me, then grabbed my arms, pinning them to the side. No matter how much I struggled, he wouldn't let go, and a metal collar was placed around my neck. I almost absolutely panicked. There was the sound of escaping air, then something cold pressing against my neck.

A shock collar...

Now, more than before, they were just treating me like an animal, like some useless _animal_!

One scientist tapped the collar with his pencil, and I lunged forward, biting his hand. That's when they all freaked. I leaped up to stand on the table, extending my wings, knocking the big guy away from me. But there was a shout of 'Clear!' before I felt a jolt, everything went black...all over again...

...

I'm a boy, and being rough is what boys do, isn't it? They didn't whine or get all emotional, but God, did my head hurt. If I could move, I would have put my hands against my head to stop the constant rattling...rattling...?

I was strapped down to a table, being rolled somewhere as the people around me spoke in what seemed like gibberish, until one voice got more distinct.

"He's still young!" They called out. "We don't have to do this, think of all the things we could learn!"

For their own benefit, gee, thanks guy. Or...lady. Whatever. I couldn't move my head, there were still black spots in my vision anyway. And when I tried to speak, it felt like I had a mouthful of syrup. Then everything stopped moving. There was more useless gibberish before I could feel myself turning in a circle and heading in the opposite direction, this time slower. Even though I struggled to stay up, the constant shifting lulled me back to unconsciousness.

Someone was...touching my wings, brushing over them. Even though I was still half way out, I _didn't _appreciate that.

Finding that I was no longer strapped down, I built up my strength and did my best to jump up, immediately in 'kill someone' mode. Unfortunately, I only managed a weak stand and then a tumble to the linoleum floor. Directly onto my face. Pathetic.

"Relax." Someone said, a chick. "I'm one of the few that isn't here to hurt you."

I tried standing again, this time succeeding, and scowled at her with all I could. But man...she was actually _pretty_.

"And just why should I believe you? All the scientists here want to hurt me. I don't even _know _you."

"Ah." In one super-amazing movement to my eyes-which had been completely hot-girl less for a while-she brushed her curly, black hair from her face. "I'm Samantha. Samantha Goodwin, and..." She looked around for a moment before leaning closer to me. "I'm here to help you spring this place."

If I weren't such a collected person, I would have gasped. I would have absolutely freaked and grabbed her by the shoulders to shake her back and forth and scream '_How? How!'_. But that's exactly what I _did not _do. Okay? 'Cause I'm collected...

She told me to quiet down, then pulled something from some hidden place on her.

"I can't free you right this moment, but here's a little taste of freedom. From a close friend of mine."

It was a little tub with a top that read 'W-h-i-p...'.

I looked up to her. "Whipped cream?" She nodded.

"You've never tried it, have you? Either way, after being in this lab for so long you'd probably want a taste of something other than slop."

My hand unconsciously went up and began scratching my arm. I looked from her to the tub of whipped cream, wondering if she poisoned it or whatever. How was I supposed to know this wasn't some sort of evil scientist trick? Or maybe a test.

...But thinking back to the food they give me...

I snatched the whipped cream from her and tore off the lid, then shoved it all into my face. Light, melts in your mouth, I practically _moaned _at how amazing it was after so long. When it was almost all gone, I used my fingers to get the extra out of the sides. Samantha giggled, but I could only just barely hear that with the pleasant tingles I had just from the whipped amazingness.

"Anyway," I licked my index finger. "How exactly do you plan to get me out of here?"

"Well, you probably don't know this, but some experiments are let out to a courtyard behind the labs. Only the ones that they find stable."

I hadn't known that. "Yeah, and?"

"And," She continued. "I could persuade some people to think you're on of the stable experiments."

I sighed, already completely hopeless. "I'm sure they've tried to escape a GAZILLION times already, what would make me any different?"

"Not only do you have wings, but you're constantly developing new skills and abilities, you're getting smarter. I read your papers, they say you have a certain ability that could help you a lot in escaping."

_That_ caught my attention. "And what exactly is this ability?"

"Simple, you can dissolve through things."

Even though I was completely shocked, and just a little elated, the main thought in my head was...

_It sure sucks that I didn't know that before._


	2. Springing This Place

I think having eaten the whipped cream, my settled stomach let me fall asleep faster in my crate. They'd put me in a new one that was made of metal and had wheels. Of course, they were all put in the 'Locked' position so that I wouldn't become rolling _heck _for everyone. No matter how much the idea made me chuckle. But one thought was constantly at the back of my mind, tugging away at me.

I could 'dissolve' through things, or whatever. With a look at my hands, I had confirmed that they were quite real and quite solid. So, how did this make any sense? Was Samantha lying to me? Just as a test, I focused and pressed my hand against the side of the crate, then I waited for a good minute. Nothing, zip, nada. Defiantly no dissolving through and escaping. So I guess this means Samantha, despite her total hotness, was a big fat liar.

No, wait. I sighed. That's no definitive proof, I can't dismiss the belief just yet.

But the thought of being able to go through things, man, that sounded awesome. I could try it out while I was flying, imagine what people would think. Not only is it a flying kid, but I flying kid _going through buildings_. Ah, don't get your hopes too far up there now, Robin. It was a few hours of me in my crate, sometimes staring out, counting the little specks on the floor, other times, half asleep. But when the door slammed open, I jolted up, hitting my head on the top.

A small woman walked in with a very smug smile. She took my crate and forcefully rolled it out of the room. It hit the wall at first, then it was turned again swiftly, causing me to slide over to one side and nearly tip the thing over. Jeez, what was _wrong_ with this lady? Something told me her whole life was devoted to bullying lab freaks like me.

Before I knew it, she'd rolled me into another room, but this one had a window that was unlike all the others, I could actually see _outside_. My fingers wrapped around the little bars in front as I pressed my face against it, but just then, the crate hit the wall, crushing my fingers _and_ my nose. I heard the insane lab chick cackle, then she opened the door in the room and for the first time I could smell fresh air.

She opened the crate and forced me out, but honestly, I didn't need any kind of help. There was a little call of 'Have fun!' from her, but I was too busy looking around. It was a courtyard alright, covered by a large, dome-shaped cage-like thing. My eyes examined every part of it, then I focused squarely on the Sun. That was a pretty dumb idea, because my eyes burned afterward, but still.

With a sigh and closing my eyes, I spread my wings out, letting air rush into them. But just then, someone grabbed onto one and yanked me onto the ground. After that, a round of rough sounding laughter came from a group of people I hadn't even noticed.

"Haha, hey newbie, look at you. Wings and all." The one who looked like the leader taunted. He had black hair with white stripes, and his eyes were black and red.

I knocked his foot off of my wind and shot up, using the power from those same wings to push me back a few yards. That's when I got a good look at the group. Behind the leader was a slightly green-ish looking boy with what looked like a collar filled with water around their neck. I could see what looked like gills under that. Next to fish-boy was a little girl who's eye had been covered by a patch. I think she might have had a tail. And then behind them, twins. Both with sun-colored eyes, they were either extremely pale, or just had white skin.

Each of them had a band of some sort, I'm sure it was something to shock them with as well.

The one in front chuckled, white patterns showing up all over his skin. I got ready to fight, but not for what _actually _happened.

It felt like being hit in the chest with a flaming bowling ball. In other words, it hurt. Like, a lot. I had no idea what he had done, but it was too fast for me to see. He stepped out of the way, along with the others, for the twins to come forward.

"We don't like getting newbies on our courtyard, if they start thinking they can do that, there won't be no space for us, will there?" The leader asked, just as one of the twins held out his hand, there was a ball of white fire there. Oh my God, I was totally gonna die.

Just before it could go flying at me, someone ran between us, faster than lightening, and yelled for them to stop, which they did. It was another girl, with long, blond hair. I could only see the back of her head, though. Who knows what awaited me on the other side.

The leader chuckled and walked up to her.

"Demmy, really. Why are you protecting this _scrub_? You don't even know him. Come with us."

She hissed. "Yeah right alien-face. I'm protecting him because you guys are huge bullies."

The other guy shrugged. "We just wanted to see what he could do, but never mind."

When he shrugged and began walking to the other side of the courtyard, his little goons followed closely, twins in the back like before. I finally relaxed my wings, watching closely as the (hate to admit this) girl that had saved me turned around. Her face wasn't distorted or mutated in any way. She had big, pretty eyes and really pink lips. When I opened my mouth to thank her, she smiled and shoved a note into my hands, then ran off. I watched her, of course.

Then I read the note.

_'Dear you, this is from someone you know. I hope you've found out how to use your abilities willingly, because you'll need it to have this escape end successfully. The courtyard is surrounded by reinforced steel gates, not pure titanium, so you should be able to go through it. But be warned, they're also electric, meaning if you mess up, you'll be fried bird-boy. Best of luck.  
~S_

Gee, that was quite inspirational. I balled up the note and thought about throwing it, but I realized that if this didn't work, if I didn't get fried, they could find the note and have someone punished for it. So instead, I kept it with me until I reached the edge of the gate, then threw it.

There was exactly half a second before the paper was ashes. You could guess that that didn't make me very enthusiastic.

Either way, if there was the slightest chance that I could escape this insane place, I would take it. So I took a deep breath, focused, and began reaching my hand out towards the gate, I closed my eyes to ease some of my nerves, and then when I should have reached the gate...

It felt like-air. I had to open my eyes and make sure I was actually touching it. But I wasn't. I was going _through_ it.

Stay focused, stay focused, Robin. If you get distracted, fried bird-kid.

After more tense moments of slow moving, I was completely through. I moved away from the gate and checked everywhere for any missing body parts. Legs? Check. Arms? Check. Wings? Check. I actually did it, I had gone through the gate...

"Hey look! Bird-boy is out!"

It was the leader from the gang of teen goons that were trying to beat me up. I looked back to them, then began running. This was big, this was _big_. The best thing that has happened to me so far. I was finally free. The first thing I did-after running-was spread my wings, launching myself from the ground and up into the sky. It felt _so_ amazing. The air flowing through my feathers, whipping my hair back. Samantha was actually telling the truth. But I didn't feel like trying my ability the way I said that I would. Instead, I flew up and over the many trees that surrounded the lab, up where I could see everything.

So long, freak lab. But what now...?

* * *

**Now it's your turn, dear viewers. Submit a character with the following specifications; DNA, Alignment, With Robin or Against Robin, Age, and Name. Adding other details is fine. ^_^**


	3. Sarcasm and Robots

This Chapter has been re-written, so it may not fit well with the next chapter. Thank You for reading.

* * *

Sure, that Samantha chick is great. She let me in on what I could do exactly, then helped me escape the labs. But it would have been awesome too if she'd told me exactly where the labs were. No, had to find out on my own that the labs are in the middle of literal _no where_. All I could see for what felt like miles were trees. I'd be a total _pro _at I-spy from up here.

When my wings were getting tired, I decided to land. I picked a patch of trees that were particularly thick, a group of tall pines with a few branches. It took some struggling but I found a way to sit on a branch without having a bunch of pine needles in my face.

I'll be totally honest with you, the fresh air smelled nice. I haven't seen this much open space since...well, since before the labs I guess. I took this time to rip the sleeves off of the ugly green lab outfit they'd put me in. As they fell and hit the ground (I think) I heard a rustling noise just below me. I stood, immediately ready to fly. But instead of a scientist, I saw a girl. From here, I could only see that she had lightly colored hair and was wearing something dark.

She peered at the ripped sleeves. Then, to my surprise, she looked directly up at me, scowling. Her eyes were silver, and they didn't look very friendly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She yelled up at me. Suddenly I felt like I was in _her _part of this huge forest.

"You first!" I yelled, suspicious as ever.

"Are you mentally challenged, or something? Get down here!"

I was hesitant, of course. After just escaping from the labs being trapped again and put back in the same situation wasn't very appealing. So, carefully, I made my way down the lowest branch that could support my weight, and got a good look at her. She was about 5'9 or 5'10, around my age. She had her lightly tanned arms folded, and was glaring at me so hard it almost hurt.

"That's not what 'down' means, idiot."

"I'm not taking any chances."

She sighed, then began looking around below her. I briefly wondered what she was looking for, but as she found a nicely-sized rock, I understood her motive. I tried to dodge, failing miserably and getting hit by the rock. It hit my forehead and successfully knocked me out of the tree. If it weren't for my wings I would have landed flat on my face.

"Are you crazy!" I rubbed the spot where the rock had hit.

"That's what _I _was going to ask _you_."

"Tch! Who are you anyway?"

"I don't think so." She put her hands on her hips. "You first. _You _were the one hiding in a tree."

I would have told her that I had just escaped from a mad lab, but I was still treading cautiously. "Fine, it's Robin, just Robin. Now _you_."

It didn't look like she was meaning to answer. In fact, her scowl just grew a bit more. But before either of us could say anything, I heard a buzzing noise. It wasn't like, fly in your ear buzzing, but more like hundreds of colonies of bees that were buzzing out '_Here We Come To Kill You, and other classic hits_'. I looked up, and sure enough, what looked like a colony of black dots were beginning to swarm the sky. At first they came in one general direction, but they started splitting up, searching.

That's when I heard the very distant alarm. These were all sent from the lab, they were here to _get me_.

I looked to the girl that had yet to introduce herself. She was staring up at the sky in absolute wonder.

"Look," I caught her attention. "There's no time to sit here, and there's no time to argue. Those things up there are coming to capture me, and I'm sure they'll get you too if they find us. So either you follow me or you get caught."

There was only a second of hesitation before she gave me an 'okay'. I had a feeling that split-second decisions weren't very new to her.

We began running through the trees, trying to find someplace where the buzzing wasn't so loud, or anyplace where we were definitely hidden. I stopped suddenly, the girl quickly halting behind me, as we reached a cliff edge. I looked behind me.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have wings, would you?"

She paused, then nodded. I was genuinely shocked to see big, butterfly wings appear from her back.

"Um, okay, then let's move."

I spread my own wings, then jumped. I twisted myself in the air to make sure she had followed me. Fortunately, she had, and I was surprised to see that she could actually use her wings to fly.

After a quick look at the cliff face, I saw a deep depression. I went straight for it, trusting the girl would follow me, and landed , sliding to the very back. She landed just behind me.

"Well?" She asked. "What do we do now?"

I sighed. "First of all, we refrain from getting killed."


	4. How to Escape and Blow Up a Lab

This was extreme, like, _way _extreme, even for a bunch of psycho scientists. I mean, what about me escaping would worry them so much that they had to release this many robots? When I looked out of the mouth of the cave, there were still spots floating by. Some of them were turning, moving in circles, searching. I moved back in, deciding not being seen was the best move for the situation. Near the back of the cave, the girl who had yet to tell me her name, or simply didn't know it, looked a little restless. She sent a look in my direction, then continued looking at a random shadow. I wondered what kind of heck was going on back at the labs.

"Get guards at _every _window! Block off all the exits! Code 726! Two escapes!" A completely flustered and overall _pissed off_ scientist yelled.

The cliche red light started blinking, bathing everything in an eerie color. The large, black streaked wolf sped by shocked scientists, eight eyes taking in the entire scene. He was forced to stop when a large man stepped into his way, a gun in one hand and a large, coiled net in the other. His claws turned a purplish pink color as he growled, then he lunged at him. The man barely had time to open his mouth before he was reduced to a pile of _something _gross.

After getting yet another running start, he shifted back to his human form. An olive skinned boy with messy, curly, gray-silver hair that was ear-length, and green eyes. He was about 4 feet 5 inches, and had a tattoo on each shoulder. Soon, he met up with a wall, but didn't slow. Instead, he made a gun-like pose with his hand and shot out a portal which let him through the wall without any hindrance, though it did tire him out. His name was Jack, and he was only twelve.

The labs were getting more and more scum-like as the years passed. He found that outside was simply woodland, and, once he was far enough in, he rested against a large evergreen. But before he forgot, he turned, then activated a button hidden on his person. The collections of buildings each exploded at times only milliseconds apart. Only then could he let out a genuine sigh of relief. Even cruel scientists had the smarts to let the experiments go when there was an alert that serious. But knowing that, they probably had some way to keep them in one general area...

A little distance away to the Northwest, a girl with black hair that sported blond and red streaks and eyes filled with a sort of curiosity looked in the direction of the multiple dark clouds of smoke. Hey gray cat ears twitched slightly. She stood and put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on there..?" She wandered aloud, then crossed her arms over her -spectacularly large, in her opinion-chest. Her wings snapped open, large, dark brown, and black tipped, and she jumped with enough force to keep her off of the ground and fly upwards. Just behind the clouds, thousands of black dots were swarming. That was _definitely _not a good sign, not at all.

"Uh oh..."

She swooped back into the cover of the woods, deciding to maneuver through the cover of the trees if she didn't want to be seen by the ever nearing threat. When she was in a group of larger trees, she landed, then looked back up. There were even more than she had seen before. What in the world was going on here? What were those? Bees, birds, or...Her ears twitched again, not only could she hear someone, but she could smell them as well. They smelled like...a science lab?

The girl, by the name of Riley, followed her senses until she came across what the scent was. A boy that looked younger than her, holding himself up against the tree and looking towards where the large smoke clouds were coming from.

"Uh...hello?"

Jack turned to the voice quickly, hoping they hadn't found him after all of that. But when he saw that it was just a girl, he let himself relax. There was no response.

"Um..." Riley tucked her wings close. "Do you know what that's all about?" She pointed to the smoke.

"...Yeah. I blew it up."

"You-You _blew it up_?"

"..." Jack nodded.

"That is so...**awesome**!"

"I suppose." He peered back to the smoke, then to Riley. "Did you escape from there too? Are there any others with you?"

"Huh? Oh, nope. I was just...wandering." Riley then took the time to examine the area. "You escaped from there, huh? No wonder you have such a weird scent. And...and those things up there." The non-stop buzzing of the black spots in the sky were beginning to get on her nerves. Jack took a moment to absorb their appearance.

"Androids, Bee Androids. From the place I just blew up." Jack began to run off, planning to leave Riley on her own since she was just a 'wanderer'. But she snapped her wings back out and began to follow.

"Wait! Where are you going? We could work together."

"Work together? How so?"

"Well, we could start by finding a safe place."

Jack stopped, then looked to Riley who mirrored the action.

"...Alright, let's find someplace safe."

* * *

**Introducing...Riley and Jack! On to the next chapter! (really tired because it's 11:54) ^_^**


	5. To The City

Flicker roundhouse kicked the annoying robot which she'd found had been following her for a good while. It reached out to grab her by the neck, but she ducked, and lifted a large tree branch that had fallen. It slammed against the side of the robot's head and it whirred slightly before falling over. Flicker dropped the branch and began running in the opposite direction from where the bot had come from. She had a feeling that more were coming, and _soon_. She had black cat ears and a long black tail, along with dark blue wings that lightened as they progressed down her back. She kept her wings tucked close as she hurried through the forest.

Flicker stopped quickly at a cliff edge which looked somewhat like a canyon. The sky could be more easily seen here, and there were hundreds more robots in the sky. As she was about to jump over the edge, she noticed two others standing a few yards away from her at the edge of the fall. A silver-haired boy and a dark-haired girl. They looked over cautiously, then up at the darkened sky. The boy extended his black and white wings just as the girl extended her own, and they went over the cliff. Flicker did the same, but decided to go in the opposite direction, towards the other side of the precipice.

There was a city there, a few miles away from this place, and she could hear alarms going off in the distance. They must have been under attack as well. She didn't want to be around too many people, so she had to debate whether or not to tread into the city...

Robin's POV

I had convinced myself that the actual best thing to do was to just go out and face these things. Who knows how many of them there were? And they were bound to find us at some point, I mean, they couldn't be _that _dumb, it's a hole in the side of a cliff. I stood, then turned to the chick hiding with me.

"Alright, listen, I'm going to go ahead and go outside, we can't stay here forever. I think it's your best choice to come with me unless you really believe in luck."

She stood slowly.

"I already said I was in, as in, with you. If you leave, I suppose I have to leave too. _Simple logic_."

"Sarcasm won't do you any good in this type of situation, believe me. Let's go." Without another word, I turned to the opening and gave myself a running start before launching myself into the air. When I turned around, the girl had done the same. Though, as a paranoid force of habit, I ducked, seeing two spots out of the corner of my eye, flying this way. Don't tell me they've seen us _already_...

But when they moved closer, I saw that they both had wings, like my wings. It was a boy and a girl, the girl looking just a little surprised to see me, and the boy simply rushing our way. As we got closer I flew around them and did a quick 360 so that I'd be behind them. My newest blond-haired accomplice did the same.

"Alright, before I let my guard down, how many more kids are there around here with wings?"

"There may be a lot more in the next hour or so." The boy answered. "My name is Jack, by the way."

Good, someone who knows their name.

"I'm Robin, and you are?" I motioned to the busty black-haired one.

"Oh! It's Riley."

"Alright. This is my uh...acquaintance, she doesn't know her name." Before anyone could speak, I let myself act as leader. "Okay! Now that I know you guys-kinda - I refuse to let any of you die on my part. " Good Robin, keep going...

What next? Okay, insert awkward silence (apart from the buzzing) here...

"We should head to the city over there." My acquaintance pointed to the city that I had completely forgotten about behind us. It's lights were all on, _all of them_. They were obviously in some state of panic. I agreed with her quickly, trying to regain my visage.

"Yeah! That's what I was going to say. It's easy to stay incognito with so many people around, right? After that, we can find out some more about all this...I guess."

The other two nodded, no objections. I actually felt a little fulfilled. On our way to the other cliff face, I noticed yet another person. And-you guessed it- another winged person. She seemed to be debating whether or not to keep going or to turn back. Without a word, Riley swooped down and began to call out to her.

I couldn't do anything to save her from being decked square in the face.

"Oh." The mystery girl called out. "...sorry."

Riley stood up with something that was almost like a groan, but more like a growl. I totally thought that there was going to be a cat fight, a very _violent _one. But Riley got up and somehow composed herself.

"No problem, I'm okay." We all landed next to Riley, Jack spoke first.

"What's your name? Did you escape from the explosion?"

She looked to Jack-whoa, wait, _explosion_? I looked down to him as well.

The girl everyone else was focused on shook her head.

"No, just a few robots. My name's Flicker, but you can call me Flick."

Once again, we all introduced ourselves, hopefully this was the last time for the day. Jack had explained to Flicker that we were all heading to the city not too far away to find some kind of safe haven. She didn't really say much, but that seemed to help her make up her mind, and she agreed to go with us. So long as we were fine with the possibility of splitting up later. I opened my mouth to speak, but then there was an explosion.

Coming from the _city_.

* * *

**As you can see, my career is professional procrastinating *_* Introducing, Flicker!**


	6. The City, Ablaze

It was like some kind of inborn instinct. We all snapped our wings out and began flying towards the city, which now had a huge cloud of smoke rising from it. The labs _couldn't _have attacked a defenseless city, that was far too much, even for a bunch of evil scientists. We all flew over, covering our faces when we were in the smoke. When I angled myself down, the others did as well, and we began dropping almost like missiles. I could see from up here that robots were setting things on fire and torturing innocent people, even children. It made me sick.

Through all this, I noticed a figured in a long dark jacket, running along next to a smaller figure in lighter clothes. They were stopped by two robots that threatened to set them both afire. The two robots were right next to each other, making the perfect conditions for me to slam into one feet-first with all the force I could, and hit the other as well. The others were still circling the sky, I wouldn't be surprised if they had lost sight of me already.

I turned my attention back to the two figures, which I still couldn't see very clearly. The smaller one grabbed onto the cloaked one's side, and they responded by putting an arm around her.

"It's alright." I said. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." The taller one only relaxed an almost unnoticeable bit.

When I held out my hand, the building closest to us exploded into flames, and dozens of people fled out of it. Without a word from me, the taller one lifted the little girl and they ran off as quickly as possible. Good, that's one person out of danger. But there was still a city crawling with bots and on _fire_.

I flew back up to the others and began to give orders. "Alright!" That caught everyone's attention. "Somebody find a fire hydrant! _Pronto_!"

"What do we do when we find one?" Riley asked, just as Jack was swooping down to do as I'd said. Flicker spoke up.

"I can control water! I'll try to get anything that's on fire!"

I nodded to her, then looked to blondie and Riley.

"You guys look for people that might be on fire, _put them out_. And find anyone else that might be hiding."

The two nodded, flying down into the cloud of smoke. I covered my face, almost wishing I'd kept those sleeves, then looked around for any large bodies of water. There was a lake in the center of a completely flaming park, and I went for that. But suddenly, I heard the sounds of a firetrucks, about three. They were rushing through the streets, and I just _knew _that would spell disaster. The truck in front had to skid to a sudden stop at a place that was completely flaming, which doesn't go too well with big trucks. It jack-knifed and flipped over, causing the other two to crash into it.

That created _so many _new hazards. The people in the truck, the gasoline spilling out, even the engine exploding. It didn't take a second thought for me to go down and begin hero-ing.

Jack had only just found a hydrant through the smoke, he landed as safely as possible and forced it open, causing a spray of water to shoot upwards. Flicker came around quickly, angling the spray towards the nearby flaming buildings. A group of robots began running in their direction, but before Flicker could react, Jack called out.

"Focus on the buildings! I'll handle them!"

"R-Right!"

Jack took a deep breath, which didn't provide much oxygen, and morphed into a wolf. The bots got ready to fire.

"Sorry!" Riley called out, ramming into a person's back and pushing them into a puddle of water that hadn't evaporated. Though the buildings were still on fire, the people were all extinguished.

Riley looked over to the other, grinning widely.

"We did it...uh...Y'know what, this isn't exactly the best time, but we ought to think of a name for you."

"A name?"

She tilted her head.

"Yeah! Let's see...how about Violet? You look like a Violet."

"Violet...?" It sounded...right.

"Of course, you look even more like a Silver..."

"Violet is fine."

The two were so busy conversing that they hadn't noticed the bot sneaking closer and closer to them until...

_Crash!_

Violet and Riley quickly turned in the direction of the noise. There was a fallen bot next to a girl with short black hair and long bangs, maybe ten years old. Her big green eyes looked over to the two, who were shocked since she appeared from virtual nowhere.

"Who're you?" Riley asked.

"You two aren't...with them?"

"No, obviously." Violet said. "Otherwise we wouldn't be de-flaming people."

"Well...I'm Pepper. Nice to meet you, just not under these kinds of circumstances."

"Ditto." Both Riley and Violet agreed.

I'd told the other firefighters to run as far away as they could before diving back into the blaze of the trucks and yanking the very last person by the sleeve. Unfortunately, his leg was stuck in an awkward position in the window of the truck. The guy tried to get out on his own and failed miserably. I quickly went over all the options in my mind before landing on the final, most humane and logical one. As quietly as I could, whilst still practically yelling over the flames, I told him.

"I'm going to have to break your leg!"

"_What_!" He was obviously surprised.

"It's the only way! I'm sorry!"

He thought for maybe a split second, then nodded and held his breath.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you scream..."

I leaned down and made sure he was still holding his breath, then took the leg and snapped it. He flinched, noticeably, then sucked in a few deep breaths through his teeth. I moved the leg from underneath the window and flew him out of the chaos. Luckily, one of his friends was there to help him away. Let's hope his leg heals right...

Just as I sighed, I heard what sounded like a fierce growl. Like some kind of huge, rabid wolf. I flew up over the city, still in the smoke, and the place I was just standing in burst into flames. Whoa, can you say, _too close_?

With a bird's eye view of the city, accepting the areas completely shrouded in smoke, noticed Flicker, cooling off anything that was on fire. Coming closer to her was...a _wolf_? I swooped down faster than you can say _hero time_.

Jack, as a wolf, could barely stand the overpowering smell of smoke and whatever was burning in these buildings. He turned to Flicker, who looked to him in an almost relieved way. But when she opened her mouth to speak, something swiftly smashed into Jack's side, causing him to roll a good few yards away. She panicked.

"Jack!"

The figure that seemed ready to attacked looked back to her.

"_Jack_?"

Oh, whoops.

I lifted myself off of him and got a good look at his appearance. A _wolf_, what were they doing back at the labs?

"Sorry Jack..." He stood up, then reverted back to his normal self.

"It's...nothing."

"Wow...you're like, just a kid..."

"I know, it's no big deal."

"But-"

"_It's. No. Big. Deal_." He gave me a look that practically pinned my mouth closed.

In a few seconds time, Riley and my newest friend were running in our direction, and they had another person with them.

"Who's this?" I asked, as soon as they were in earshot.

"This is Pepper, she's part chameleon! Show him." Riley said, looking down to 'Pepper'.

She nodded, then focused a bit before vanishing. I could only just see her outline a bit when she moved.

"Wow, that's pretty neat. You learn something new every...ten minutes."

Riley smiled, then looked back to me. "Me and Violet handled the flaming people, and we got some firefighters to come and deal with the rest of the blaze. They've got it handled now, it should be out in...a little time."

"Ah, good work, everyone...Violet?"

"That's the name I thought up! Isn't it great? Now we have something to call her."

She grabbed onto my new friend's arm, who was now Violet apparently. I opened my mouth, but was suddenly way too tired to do much of anything. I took a deep breath, relieving my lungs just a bit from the dense smoke of before. The others seemed to understand, and we made our way to the highest, most vacant place we could find.

* * *

**Introducing Pepper! The two from the beginning will be in the next chapter ^_^**


	7. The Alley Cat

There was a huge, old, abandoned building near the edge of the town. We flew to the highest level and in through the window. Jack was the first to find an open spot and lay in it. But everyone else, including myself, followed suit soon after. I was on my side, and facing a window that I'd broken the glass out of, for a clear view of the sky. (In case of bots and all that jazz). I stretched my wings out slightly, and not long after finding a comfy position, I fell asleep.

I don't usually remember my dreams by the time I wake up, that, or I don't actually have any. But this time, I did, and it was absolutely vivid, most likely to burn it into my head. I was in the dark, looking around, but to no avail, until a spot of light appeared. In that light, a man in a gray lab coat appeared. I knew it wasn't a good thing to _dream _about the scientists too.

He moved forward, but even in my dream, I was ready to defend myself, so I backed away. That caused him to smile.

"Very good, Joseph."

_'Joseph?'_ I hadn't said it, only thought it, but it echoed around the either very enclosed or very large expanse of space.

"Yes, that is your name. I see you've made it out. I'm proud. And you're only growing stronger, just as we hoped." He laughed slightly. "Just as we designed."

"Listen, can we get off the reminiscing? I'm supposed to be having an _enjoyable _dream, not a dull one."

"Then I guess I should get to the point." He held his hand out, and cards appeared, six of them, in various colors. They each had some type of symbol that I couldn't decipher the meaning of.

"What? Are we going to play old maid now?"

He ignored me. "Each of these cards represent something. Depending on the one you pick, you will receive something amazing in return. But you will also receive a new, challenging responsibility."

I looked to him, then took the time to look over the cards. The first one was green, and had a picture of the earth on it surrounded by little, intelligible things. The second was red, and had what might have been some type of evil cherub in the middle with a twisted face, after that was it's total opposite, blue, and with an authentic angel. The fourth had a single black wing on it, and then the horizon in the background. The fifth, another wing, the opposite to that one, with a full moon in the background, and the final had a poorly drawn boy that looked happy, despite his appearance.

"Tch, wow. They all look so great." I tried to be as sarcastic as I could, but the man didn't seem to appreciate that. After a moment of unknowingly holding my breath, I reached out and picked a card. Just like that, my dream was over.

I was on my back, Violet was shaking me like I had been completely unconscious. My face hurt, so I knew she had hit me already. The others were standing in a semi-circle around us, and moved as she stepped back and I stood.

"My head hurts...how long has everyone been awake?" I asked.

"About ten minutes." Riley answered.

I turned and looked out of the window I'd broken. It was morning, around six or seven. The birds were just beginning to show. Standing akimbo, I looked to the others, they all had similar looks, ones that said '_hungry_'. I really couldn't disagree.

We flew around the city, looking for any kind of thing we could get for free, or anything we could use our 'five finger discount' on. Riley and Violet managed to get a few jackets, so we could all hide our wings. Well, all of us except Pepper, who didn't have any. She stuck close to me, because she was way too small in my opinion to be too far out of sight. I have to say, we looked really odd wearing jackets in the heat, and we earned a few stares from the people around us.

A large part of the city was still nothing but rubble from the fire, and I felt pretty bad for the people that lost their homes and jobs. But somehow, I pulled my mind away from it. After some time we were just going around in endless circles, Flicker noticed first, because we'd passed the same Mc Douggie's about five times. Finally, we just decided on taking a shortcut through an alley and back to the building we were in, more fatigued than when we started.

Just halfway through, a group of people blocked our path, all in some shade of purple. I stepped forward, and the man in front glared daggers at me.

"Well well, look at this. A little group of _runts _on our territory."

Violet stepped forward. "Who are you calling _runts_?"

Despite how deadly serious she was, they all began to laugh. "My, _feisty _runts, huh? Just for that, I think I'll scar up your face a bit more-"

"Hey now!" A voice called from the back, it sounded like a girl. They stepped forward, almost completely cloaked, and I realized it was the person I'd seen yesterday.

"Nell, they're obviously new to the city, why not let em' off this time?" She easily nudged him back a few steps. He sighed, then looked to me.

"Fine. But if these runts cross my territory again, off with their heads."

"Deal." She said, then looked to me. "Rihoko!"

I was thoroughly confused, until a little girl made her way through the people as well, and stuck close to the older girl. They both walked past us, and I followed, along with the others. I trotted a little to catch up with her.

"Uh...thanks."

"It was nothing. I mean, you're weak, right? Can't let the strong bully the weak."

I huffed, but kept up my mostly mature attitude. "So anyway, I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you Robin. I gotta say, you don't really look like a girl."

"Because I'm not!" She laughed, and I heard Violet chuckle behind me.

"I know that." She said through a fit of laughter. When she regained herself, she looked back to me. "Hows about I treat you guys to breakfast? I know some people at Diamond Thursdays that owe me."

All at once, we agreed.

As it turns out, Diamond Thursdays was a buffet place that was actually quite full of people in the morning. I shifted uncomfortably as our alley cat friend persuaded the cashier to give us all free buffets. But once we all had a plate or two, we went at the food with no sense of mercy. I found us a table first, balancing two plates in my hand as I sat. The others came around with a similar look. I couldn't help but notice the plate full of ice cream and randomly placed cones Pepper had.

The girl who had gotten us here was now listening to music. She'd taken off her hood, and I could see that she had short spiky hair that sported red streaks, and amber colored eyes. I wrapped some bacon into a small omlette and shoved it into my mouth, then looked back to her.

"So, what's your name?" I had to make sure she could hear me over the music.

"It's Neko. This is Rihoko." She gestured to the smaller girl next to her with shoulder length purple hair in pigtails and eyes of a matching color."

"Hm." I took a moment to look to the entrance as a group of people rushed in, but they were just normal people. Not bots or wacko scientists. At some point, I began wrapping some of the food up and putting it into the pockets of my jacket. I could tell that Flicker was doing the same, maybe planning on that whole leaving thing she mentioned when we met. The rest of my two plates was finished quickly, and I stood, prompting the others to do so as well.

"Thanks for the meal then, Neko. But it's not exactly safe for us to be in one place for too long, and I have a person to find. "

She didn't stand up. "A person in _this _city? If so, you'd better stick with me and Rihoko. We know our way around."

"I doubt she'd be in this city, especially after that blaze yesterday. But thanks for the offer. You're free to come with us." I was actually hoping she'd say 'no thanks', because with Violet, there was already one too many people coming after me with sarcasm. But instead, she stood, smirking.

"Travel out of the city? That sounds really fun. I'm in."

'_Great_' I sighed.

"Great!" I turned on my heel and went out of the back exit, followed quickly by the others. Once I'd seen that no one else was around, I shrugged my jacket off, put it over my shoulder, and stretched out my wings. By the time I turned around, Neko had done the same. That was when I noticed she had cat ears and a matching tail. Rihoko had little wings as well. The others took their jackets off, and I waited before flying off and towards the building we had rested in.

The first thing I saw through the broken window on the very top floor was a tall, dark figure, talking to guys in lab coats.

* * *

**Yup, a whole bunch of Robin dialogue in this one. Introducing, Neko and Rihoko ^_^ (And obviously Mc Douggies and Diamond Thursdays are parodies of actual restaurants)**


	8. Best Friend Beat Down

I sped up instantly towards the open window, and once I was close enough, tucked my wings in and went for the person in all black. Unfortunately, they grabbed my wing, then swung me around and slammed me into the opposite wall. They'd run over in a split second and had a hand wrapped tightly around my throat. Then they gasped and let go.

"Oh my God...Robin?"

After catching my breath, I looked up to them with as much menace as I could gather, but then it faded away as I recognized the face. The long black hair with the single silver stripe, the intense gray eyes...

"_Noel_? I thought you were-"

"Me too." He helped me up, and I began rubbing my throat. Just as he began to apologize, another blur came in through the window and tackled him, he hit the wall, _hard_. And it left a nicely sized dent. It was Jack, and he looked ready to tear Noel's throat out. But Noel grabbed the back of Jack's neck and threw him towards the next person attempting to fly in. Since when was he so _vicious_?

I quickly ran in front of Noel, just as everyone had appeared, and tried to calm the situation.

"Everyone calm down! He's not a threat, okay?"

"Then who _is_ he!" Jack practically growled out. He slammed directly into Violet, apparently. Flicker had landed in the building after everyone, and was trying to find out what was going on.

"This is Noel, an old friend of mine. Our crates at the lab were right next to each other. Noel," I turned to him. And when had he gotten so much _taller _than me? "This is-"

"Your flock?" He asked, looking over everyone.

"Heh, I guess you could call it that." I pointed everyone out. "This is Jack, then Violet, Riley, Flicker, Pepper, Neko, and Rihoko." Everyone but Jack and Violet waved.

Noel immediately looked back to me. "Robin, it's good to see that you've found some others like you..." When he tilted his head, it exposed on of the velvety black horns on his head. "You're progressing faster than I thought."

"Progressing?" Riley happened to overhear and moved forward. "What do you mean 'progressing'?"

Neko then took a turn. "That sounds like spy talk to me."

"Okay, okay, calm down. Noel is _not _a spy, I'm sure he used that word for a reason." The others seemed a little surprised that I was letting my guard down. I was surprised myself. "Now listen, we're all a little tired from having such a good meal, let's have a little siesta. We'll move later on in the day."

Violet huffed. "Well, I'm not resting anywhere near this guy." Then she jumped back out of the window, most likely to find another level to rest on. The others followed, Riley a bit reluctant. Noel sighed next to me.

"Sounds like they hate me. I'm really sorry. I told you I was bad luck."

"C'mon man, you know that's just superstition." I took a moment to look at him. He was basically the same, but drastically different. In our crates, he was just a tiny, skinny, eight year old with dead eyes and nothing to say. Oh yeah, he was younger than me too. It was like he'd gone through some sudden, miraculous growth spurt in the years he was gone. "Wow. The last time I saw you you were being dragged down the hall by one of those scientists, into those doors..."

"Yeah. I don't like thinking about it."

"Then I guess you'll mind if I ask what they did to you...?"

"...Lots of things, Robin. But I'm tired now too, I was hoping to take a little nap myself."

I nodded. We each found a corner that we were comfy in. And I fell asleep when I saw Noel still completely.

_It was dark, and honestly, I was way scared. But I'd never admit that, I was a big boy, that's what my mom told me, and it was true. Ten was a big number, heck, it was two numbers put together. So, I had to be brave, and wait for someone to come and get me. _

_A door opens, and I look over, man, I hope it's my sister, or my mom even. But it's not. It's one of those scientist guys that keep giving me weird looks. He moves a crate next to the tiny one they stuffed me into, then leaves. Only this time, they leave the light on. I can hear really small breaths coming from the crate they'd just moved in, and reached my hand over to tap it. The breathing stopped suddenly. _

_"Hey..." There were a few seconds of silence, and I thought they were dead. But then a small voice called out._

_"Yeah?"_

_Somehow, I reached one hand out of the spaces between the bars and turned his crate so that it was facing mine. He had the kind that was made of plastic, all except the door. But even when I did that, I could barely see him in the corner of it, shaking. He had on a black jacket with dark gray stripes, and black pants. _

_"What's your name?"_

_I could see him shake a little. "N-Noel. What's yours?"_

_"It's Joseph. I'm ten."_

_"Oh, I'm eight."_

_He moved a little closer to the opening.I could then see him better. He had short, girly-looking black hair, and gray eyes. It looked like he was blind._

_"Um...I like your jacket." I said._

_He used the sleeves to wipe away a few tears. "Thanks. My brother gave it to me before I was sent here. Actually, it's the only thing anyone's ever given to me, he told me to keep it safe."_

_"They sent you here? For how long?" He gave me a weird look. Like when you ask a nice teacher a question they just answered. Not mad, but a little confused._

_"You don't know? This place is where kids stay forever. We get experimented on until they think we're useless. Then they probably kill us." He looked down after saying it._

_I was silent. Experiments? Killing? Why would my mom send me to a place that does that? No, that was impossible. I wasn't going to stay here forever, and I wasn't going to be experimented on. Besides, they can just look at me and tell I'm different. I have wings. I looked back over to Noel._

_"Listen, Noel, I don't think that's true. But if it is, I'll protect you, alright? I won't let any scientists experiment on you."_

_"...Promise?"_

_"Totally."_

I bolted up, this time, without the help of anyone. Noel still seemed asleep on the other side of the room.

How could I have forgotten so many details? Joseph, that was my name. And my mother, she was the one that put me in that lab. My sister...what happened to her? I feel so...so stupid.

Noel shifted, then opened his eyes slowly. I used the wall to help me to my feet, then stretched. It was late in the afternoon now, and I sighed. My back was completely sore from being slammed against the wall, but now I thought I deserved it. I promised him something that I didn't keep. By now, though, he didn't need me. He was practically his own body guard.

He had stood quickly and quietly, and made his way over to me. "Had a good sleep?" He asked, quiet as ever.

"Ha, kinda. It jogged a few memories." I looked to him, ready to apologize, but then, he moved closer.

"Robin, listen." He was even more silent than usual. "It's not safe for you to be around me, it's not safe for you to be in this town at all."

"Why not-"

"The scientists sent me. Since they lost you, they expect me to come and get you back to them."

I froze, then looked at Noel as if he'd just told some completely tasteless joke. "Noel...you're actually _helping _them? These are the people that kept you in a crate for most of your life! The people you can't trust!"

He shushed me. "Don't talk too loud. They can hear. The...walls have ears...But you need to leave as quickly as you can, alright?"

"...Why are you trying to protect me? I remember that promise I made you, I couldn't keep it."

"You were the first real friend I had, Robin. My brother wouldn't even do that for me."

We were standing in silence for a moment, then, Violet and Riley sped through the windows, looking absolutely beat.

"Robin!" Riley yelled first. "Pepper's gone! And so is Flicker!"

"_What_? Did you search the building?"

"Well _duh_!" Violet, of course.

I sighed, completely aggravated by all of this. Once everyone had checked the building a fifth time, I told them to split up and look around the city and anywhere close to it. Once I'd flown off to look for myself, I could feel Noel's cold stare on me.

Noel sighed. "_Mission commence_."

* * *

**Yup, another dream sequence. And my own character, Noel. ^_^**


	9. To Trust A Stranger

Simply hearing the codewords 'the walls have ears', Gail knew that the mission was to begin. Her white hair whipped back in the wind as she stood atop the building the others were resting in. Her eyes, black with white irises, scanned the area before she jumped from the building, quickly transforming into a falcon and landing silently on one of the floors, the one that the subject was resting on. She tapped the little girl's shoulder, and she sat up and rubbed her eyes before she was flung over Gail's shoulder.

The two scaled down the side of the building in almost absolute silence. But Flicker happened to notice them She looked around at the room and decided not to wake the others. Instead, she simply went after them alone. Unfortunately, she'd found herself losing track of them quickly. They were getting away, and she was getting lost...

...

I found myself looking around the city for any sign of Pepper or Flicker, along with Riley. We looked everywhere we could. Even landed to look under some cars, Riley's idea. Since she was part cat, I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised when she twisted herself into the smallest of spaces, and was still oddly comfortable with it. But each time she would come back to me and shake her head.

Once we'd completely scanned the city, we landed in the park and rested for a little.

"Violet," Riley looked over to me. "What if the labs caught them? What if they kill them? Oh my gosh! What if this was just some kind of trick, to split us up! Then they could pick us off one by one!"

I would have hit her, but her logic sort of made sense.

"Riley, I'm sure Pepper and Flicker are perfectly fine. If anyone's planning anything, it's that Noel guy that Robin trusts so much. That's what I'm betting anyway. He isn't right in the head."

Riley nodded, still a little on the solemn side, and I continued to search the park, just in case. At some point I had to stand, the stillness was getting to me, and from the corner of my eye, I noticed Riley look over. But not at me, past me. She bolted up and pointed to the sky.

"Look! Someone with wings! Do we know them?"

I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a person flying towards us. As they moved closer, I realized who it was and sighed.

"Oh, it's just No-brain." Noel landed just in front of us, the gust of air from his wings pushed my hair back.

"What do _you _want? Shouldn't you be off somewhere spying on Robin?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened before, but you really have to trust me, alright? I want to help you look for your friends. Don't say no. I already know you'll be completely lost without my help."

I turned in that way that Robin usually does (scary, he's rubbing off on me) and folded my arms. "No thanks. I don't associate with spies."

It surprised even me when he grabbed my arm and turned me around. But I yanked the appendage away and roundhouse kicked him in the head. It hurt him, but my shoe his something hard, and a hole was ripped into the top.

"The heck..." Riley was still safely behind me. Noel put on an expression that wasn't too pleased. Then he gave me a look with those weird eyes of his.

"Listen, Violet, unless you want your friends to be taken back to the school where I _promise _there will be no mercy on them, you'll let me help you."

After that I felt weird. Like part of my head wanted to say no and fly off, but another was clinging to the word 'yes'. So finally, I sighed and said whatever, and he actually seemed to appreciate it.

"Thanks. Come with me, I know there are a few places you couldn't have searched yet."

We followed, albeit reluctantly.

...

Neko and Rihoko were right behind me, walking since we decided to get a better look around. We were in the woods, Riley and Violet would search the city, Neko, Rihoko and I the woods, and Robin decided to go back closer to the labs, despite how I told him it was a bad idea.

So far, there was nothing of significant interest in the trees. Just a bird every now and again, not any people with wings. Neko finally stopped walking and sighed.

"This is boring. Those two probably aren't even here, why _would _they be? I'm starting to think Robin was right, planning to look near the labs."

"Yes." I turned to the two. "But there's always the chance that they could be here. They could be anywhere. Just imagine if they were somewhere near and we just gave up. I won't let that happen."

"He seems really determined." Rihoko said. It seemed like she was looking at me, but it felt more like she was looking through me.

I turned at the sound of a hawk screeching, way too close to be normal. The hawk was swooping this way, but in mid air, it turned into a girl with white hair. She stood directly in front of me, smiling slightly.

"You guys look really weird out here in the woods, looking for something?"

A bit too energetic if you ask me. "First, who are you? And where did you come from?"

She sighed, and her entire expression changed. "Alright, I just escaped from the labs. It's _heck _in there, and I wanted to find other people like me...you guys look like good candidates."

That's when I remembered that I'd taken off my jacket, and my wings were in full view. Behind me, Rihoko made a slight noise. Neko moved closer to me.

"Rihoko doesn't trust her, Jack. Honestly, neither do I."

"I'm telling the truth. My name's Gail." She said, then held out her hand. No one took it. "Anyway," She put it back to her side. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Maybe." I answered.

"Well, I saw two people near a place not too far from here. One with wings. That sound like your friends?"

"...Possibly." Said Neko.

"Well, if you trust me, I can take you to that place. If not, you _might _find it on your own _eventually_."

I weighed our options, go with this 'Gail' person and possibly find the others right away, or leave her and look on our own. After a moment of thinking, I nodded.

"Alright, show us the way. And you'd better not be lying."

Gail nodded and turned, starting to walk. We each followed.


	10. Reunion, Maybe

"Too bad he got away, huh?"

A tall brunette boy sighs, exposing dangerous looking fangs. But there's still a smile waiting to break through in his ink coloured soul. He watches through the screens of the hidden cameras carefully, noting each of the people passing by. Then he snorts, not too politely.

"Mutant freaks, all of them." He licks his fangs. "It should be a crime to let them wander around like that. Of course, I guess they were all prototypes. Not a work of art like me."

But suddenly, something on one of the screens catches his eye, he moves closer.

"Oh? What's this? Is little Joseph coming back to us? He's getting really close, maybe he'll crawl back into his cage, too."

"Keep your emotions in check, David." The scientist next to him says. "Honestly, I've never seen you this unruly. You know what She said, not one feather of yours should even _touch _Robin, unless Noel and Gail fail. Besides, weren't you more interested in the other subject? Or what about-"

"Both of those things can wait." David stood. "This is my own blood we're talking about. If I don't kill him, maybe I'll take him under my wing."

"_Don't _kill him and _don't _leave the labs. Understood?"

"..." He glanced to the scientist, then left the room. From the sound of it, the force of the slam broke the door completely off of its hinges.

...

I was staying close behind Violet, but staring directly ahead at Noel. He would turn to us every few minutes, but didn't say anything. The quiet was getting really dense, even though I think we were still really close to the city. I couldn't hear one car, or any conversations, and that was saying a lot, with the hearing I have. So I finally spoke up.

"Um...Just how far are we going to go?"

Noel looked back at me, then ahead. "We're almost there, don't worry."

"Okay..." I continued looking around, avoiding any funny looking plants, which oddly, there were a lot of. Actually, there were a _whole lot _of weird looking plants, like toxic waste was spilled all over this area. I didn't notice before.

When I looked over, Violet was staring at the ground warily, the same as me. In fact, when she ran into Noel's back, I ran into hers. Violet and I stepped back, but Noel simply looked around.

"This is the place. Hm, looks like the labs use this field as some kind of dumping area for waste. That's probably why the plants look so odd."

Violet nodded. Noel turned back to us, looking more scary-serious and solemn than he did a few minutes ago.

"This is where your friends could be. And if they are here, you should find them quick, before something happens."

"Um, don't you mean _we_? You're the one that wanted to go with us so badly."

"..."

I turned in the direction of the sound of rustling leaves, a second or so later, the other two did as well. A girl with white hair stepped out of some dense trees, followed by Jack, Neko, and Rihoko.

"Jack!" I ran over to them, making sure not to even brush past the weird-looking girl. She creeps me out. "How did you guys get here?"

He looked over to the girl. "She lead us here, says her name is Gail."

I gave her a slight glance, then turned my attention to Noel. He looked like he was trying to shrink or something.

"Noel, what's up?" For that, I was sent a glare.

"_Noel_?" Gail said. "You're that spy they had in the labs!" She pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"That's a lie." Noel practically growled. But in the middle of all of this, I was smiling in triumph.

"Ha! You're a spy! I knew it!" Ha, I'm so smart. If it were possible for a glare to burn holes into someone, that's what Noel's would be doing.

Now everyone was giving him suspicious stares. Everyone but me, that is. It wasn't hard to believe that he was a spy, what with him suddenly appearing and trying to beat the tar out of us. It was just weird how Robin could trust him so easily.

With the eerie silence, it felt like there was going to be a huge showdown.

...

I sighed for what had to be the billionth time in the last hour. Being this close to the labs was unnerving, and I hadn't found one sign of Flicker or Pepper. Hopefully they hadn't already been caught, and were maybe hiding away somewhere safe. If not, I'd have to risk going back into the labs to free them. No, It'd be my duty as a _leader _to go and get them, and I wouldn't hesitate.

So long as I believe that, the nervous feeling might fade.

Deeming them not here, I ran to the cliff edge and flew back to the city. Maybe Violet or Riley had found them, or even Jack, Neko and Rihoko. But as I scanned the place, I didn't see one sign of them anywhere. They didn't just suddenly disappear, did they?

When I was heading back to the building, I heard a scream that immediately made me stop and head in the direction it came from. I came up on a field with grass that looked like glow sticks, even in broad daylight, and flowers with..._mouths_?

The scream had come from Rihoko. She was being held upside down by Noel, and continued to struggle.

"Let me go!" She yelled, then swiftly brought her foot towards Noel's face, hitting him dead-on. After she was dropped, Violet ran over and kicked him in the chest hard enough to knock him back a few steps.

The scene slowed my reaction time down near to stopping, and for a moment, I was just staring at everyone.

"Robin!" Riley's voice snapped me out of it. She ran in front of me and started bouncing around.

"He's a spy, Robin! I was right!"

"Who is?" I asked before thinking. But once I did think about it, I had to keep my mouth closed to make sure I didn't say 'I know' or something equally stupid in this kind of situation.

Everyone then looked over to me, and I looked around the little crowd before focusing on the chick with white hair. What? Another spy?

"Gail." She said. "I'm Gail, you can trust me." Then she gave Noel a look. "Unlike this _spy_."

Noel looked to me. "Your friends are here. I know they are."

"I bet that's because you _put _them here." Gail said. I wasn't sure what to believe, or what to do. Sure, Noel had told me he was sent to spy on us, but I didn't think it would get this far. Who would've guessed that being a leader was this hard?

"Alright!" I said finally. "Violet and Jack, I want you two to search the area. Riley, Neko and I will make sure these two don't go anywhere. If you don't find the others, come back immediately."

Gail was a little in disbelief. "_These two_? I already told you, I'm not a spy!"

"And _I'm _not taking any chances."

"Still, I should go with them. I saw where your friends went." She suddenly looked very serious. I nodded towards Violet and Jack, and they were off.

"You could be a spy, heck, you could be an assassin." Neko said, then shrugged. "I'm with Robin on this one. I don't really trust you."

I was about to thank Neko, something I'd never thought would be necessary, but then I heard running in the direction Violet and Jack had gone in.

"We found them!" Violet appeared first, helping Flicker to stand. Jack was close behind, helping Pepper. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Noel look away swiftly.

"Are you two ok?" I asked once they were closer. Flicker nodded weakly, then put a hand to her head.

"I can't remember anything, it feels like someone blindsided me with an iron bar." We'd certainly have to check that out.

"I'm okay." Pepper said, and then tried for a weak smile.

I looked over to Noel, and he was staring right back at me. Soon, all of us were looking his way. With a slight sigh, he pulled something from his pocket, a folded piece of paper, and threw it in my direction. I caught it, but by the time I looked back up, he was off of the ground, soaring away from us.

"Are we just going to let him go?" Violet asked me.

I shook my head. "I suppose...we'll get him if he tries to bother us again, okay? So long as I'm here, no one's going to split us apart, and no one's going to hurt any of you." I looked over to Gail. "_No one_."

She sent me a glare.

And once again, we were off, flying to who knows where.

* * *

**Hm, something about this chapter...I don't like how it ends...**


	11. A Store Full of Erasers

The paper Noel had given me was another note from the chick who'd helped me escape the labs. It made me wonder exactly whose side Noel was on. I read the note as we flew over yet another dense little forest.

_It's me. Right now, I expect you to be somewhere near Colorado (still pretty close to the labs). Around you are a few states, each with different labs, though they're all a part of the same branch. You need to get to California, which is East, two states away. Those states are Utah and Nevada. Nevada is a neutral zone, meaning the government doesn't allow one of those labs to be run their (pretty weird, with area 51 and all). Once you get to the neutral zone, I can get a friend to help you on your way here, but everything before that is up to you._

_~S_

Well, that was an uninteresting little geography lesson. But I guess that means we head East now. I sighed, but my wings nearly stopped when Gail appeared next to me. So long as I'm concerned, she wasn't one of us just yet. We just took off, and she followed.

"What does it say?" She asks, as if I completely trust her.

"Oh, just death threats from the lab, lame intimidation, yadda yadda."

She squints. "You're lying."

"Obviously."

Gail sped up and swooped in front of me, crossing her arms. The wind was blowing just hard enough for us to hover in one spot, and so everyone else stopped as well, looking over.

"Look, I don't know why you can't just believe what I say and trust me. I was right about Noel, wasn't I?"

"That's one thing." I shrugged. Actually, if I hadn't already known he was a spy, I wouldn't have believed that either. "Do you expect me to believe anyone that comes to me and says 'Oh you can trust me!'?" I went through her, something I hadn't tried in a while. "For all I know, _you _could be a spy."

Everyone counts as an enemy when you're a mutant lab escapee. Before Gail could say anything, I put the note back into my pocket and continued to act as leader.

"Alright everyone-or _almost _everyone-we're heading to Nebraska, I've heard that's a neutral zone, so no labs or robots. After that...well..."

I knew where _I _had to go after that, but could they come with me?

"We'll see when we get there."

"What do you mean 'We'll see when we get there'?" Neko asked. "Mr. Leader doesn't have a plan?"

And then Violet joined. "Well he isn't _that _smart. It'd be awful if he hurt himself thinking too hard."

And then there was pretty much just a bunch more laughing and sarcasm sent my way. That's when I realized I was in a group full of _girls_. I looked back to Jack, who seemed to be trying his best to ignore the situation while still chuckling slightly.

"Nice to see that everyone's having a good time." I mumbled. Riley flew closer to me.

"Aw, don't take it personally Robin, it's just a little fun."

'_Yeah, Robin_.' Whoa, I've never heard _that_ voice before.

I turned to look at the others, but no one else had said anything. Flicker tilted her head.

"What's wrong, Robin?"

"Eh...it's nothing." Maybe I'm just hearing things. "But since we'll be going through a state, we should find a way to get some supplies. Maybe in a way that's a bit more _legal_."

"And how exactly do we do _that_?"

"Hm..." Maybe the 'legal' part was a bit much.

"Oh, look down there." Pepper, who was riding on Flicker's back, pointed out a little convenience store below us. There was a single road that we'd been following, and I hadn't even noticed.

"Alright, let's see if we can get something from there." We each turned and began heading towards the store.

Flicker landed on top and looked around the area, something I probably should have done. She jumped off and shook her head.

"No threats anywhere near, so far as I can see."

"Alright, let's head in." I said, them moved for the doors. They were locked, of course, but before anyone had the chance to knock them down, I went through and unlocked it from the other side.

"Wow, that's a pretty neat trick." Riley said. "Does is feel weird?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, I don't know how it's _supposed _to feel." Then I got a good look at the place. It didn't look exactly deserted, just neglected. There was a thin layer of dust on the windows, making the light that reached in dull, and the linoleum floor was caked with dirt, mostly around the entrance. A few cockroaches skittered away when Jack found the light switch.

"Hm...well, if no one's going to stop us," I looked back to the others. "Everyone grab a few snacks. Don't go light on the drinks, and maybe some health foods."

"Yeah, whatever, mom." Neko said, already grabbing a few things and handing them to Rihoko. Everyone went to separate parts of the store, and I was locked onto the candy isle.

"Hey, Robin!" Pepper called out, over by the register. "There's money in here, should we take this too?"

"I don't think so, it has to belong to someone, right? We'll just settle for snacks." I was about to walk over to her when the cock of a gun made me stop dead in my tracks. I looked over slowly to see a man aiming a shotgun directly at me, vibrating like a humming bird with a sugar high.

"Wh-what are you doing in my store!" He yelled.

"Whoa now, no one's here to hurt you. We thought this place was deserted, alright?"

"That's bull!" He moved a little closer, but I was stock still.

"Listen, we'll just put everything back and leave, and no one will get hurt, alright?" I reached for my pocket-

Bad move.

Just then, he pulled the trigger, and I brought my hands up to my face for some sort of protection. I waited tensely for the sting of some body part having been blow off...but there was nothing.

I brought my hands down slowly and looked over them, they were completely fine...Oh yeah, the whole 'phasing through things' deal. Man, am I dumb.

But the guy looked absolutely dumbfounded. Even though I wasn't hurt, I was still a little pissed. Knowing he was too shocked to move, I came forward and forced the gun from his hands.

"You don't just go shooting like crazy! Someone could have lost an arm! Now, I'm going to take this gun and throw it as far out into the woods as I can get it, and we're leaving here _with the snacks_. Capiche?"

He looked at me silently for a moment, then grinned in a way that was so evil, the Wicked Witch of the West would be fleeing the country.

"Alright, I don't need that gun. It's child's play anyway. But I know one thing, you _aren't _leaving." I was about to question him, when I saw what had to be the second most scarring thing ever. Fur was randomly growing from his face, his teeth grew completely out of his mouth, until it formed into a wolf-like muzzle. Stunned by all of this, he had enough time to wrap a giant, furry claw around my neck.

"In fact," He growled, in desperate need of a mint. "None of you are leaving, not alive anyway."

I choked for a few seconds, then took my chances and went through his hand.

"Gross!" I touched my neck. "That felt disgusting."

He sneered, and I noticed Riley look towards the entrance. A helicopter landed just outside of the store, causing a wall of dust to rise. I heard the boots of people rushing out, but realized that they were actually more freaks like this guy, with more guns. _Automatic _guns. Over all of the noise, and even when it faded away, was really creepy cackling.

"Hey hey, looks like Santa put all of my presents in one spot~."

Wings broke through the dust that had drifted into the store, and we took a good look at our newest enemy.

* * *

**Haha, so I lost my voice, and spent the first day of the new year playing Dance Central. Haha. Oh, and tomorrow's Monday so 'complain complain'. ^_^  
**


	12. Captured

**Sorry for the wait! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

We looked so much alike, same brown hair, same wings, it was creepy. I started thinking that maybe he was my clone, only a little taller and dressed in something that didn't scream 'escapee'. He tucked his wings back in and looked to me, sneering.

"I'm really surprised, I mean, you guys were much easier to track than I'd hoped you would be. It's actually a little _boring_."

Neko stepped forward, and guns were raised all across the room. Our new enemy laughed in a kind of insane way.

"It's okay, doggies, they can't do much."

I finally willed myself to speak. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He chuckled. It felt like every few seconds he got a little more manic. "You can all call me David. I'm going to be the one torturing you for the rest of your insignificant lives. But don't worry, we'll have fun."

"And what makes you think we're going to let you do that?" Violet asked, or rather, demanded.

"Easy, I'm _bigger _than you."

"No way!" Riley called out, almost childishly.

'_Robin, get out of there._' There's that voice again, and I know I'm not just hearing things this time...

_'This guy wants nothing more than to destroy you, and he won't hesitate to kill your flock first.'_

I growled slightly, but ignored the warning. 'David' yawned, ending the moment of silence.

"Okay, I guess I'll make the first move, ugly ducklings." He powered forward, fist-first, towards Jack, just about faster than lightening. Good thing Jack was a little faster.

The punch broke the stand that was behind Jack in half, and I'm sure everyone was imagining that as him instead. Taking a chance, I ran forward and attempted to roundhouse him, but he caught my leg and threw me towards one of his furry buddies. They wrapped their claws around my arm, somehow I slipped away again.

With an almost animalistic noise, Neko came up behind David and brought her foot down against the back of his head. Everyone waited for him to fall, but nothing happened except for Neko hopping back, holding on to her leg. David began to chuckle.

"Feels like hitting metal, huh? That's because I'm not a total failure like you bunch."

In the middle of the insane laughter after that, Flicker had grabbed a shelf from one of the stands and attacked him with it. The metal bent slightly with the impact, but it _did _stop him from laughing. In a rage, he grabbed Flicker's arm and slammed her into Jack, then, heading over to me, nearly stepped on Pepper. Gail swiftly moved in the way, and landed a good combo, but this guy was like the Terminator. He pushed her into Riley and grabbed me, then used me as a _shield_.

All of his wolf friends immediately ran towards the others. They seemed to go for the smallest first. Pepper literally disappeared from sight, I noticed while struggling, but one of them had thermal goggles, and quickly found her. Jack got at least three on the ground before he was overpowered, and Rihoko was still slipping away and doing the best she could. It's when I heard gunshots that I froze.

Flicker had gotten a hold of one of their guns, and they were going down like dying flies. Violet took the chance to remove one from a body and did the same next to her. Once they were all down, Flicker pointed the gun in our direction.

"Let. Him. Go."

"Why should I?"

Flicker looked absolutely no-nonsense. "Because if you don't, I'll shoot. and the bullets'll go right through Robin and kill you."

"Right through? Ha, it'll kill him too. You see, it took a little while, but we've made ourselves some bullets out of pure titanium. Sure, they don't go far, but if I remember correctly, Robin can't go through titanium. That's what you were referring to, was it not? Unless you _wanted _to make swiss cheese out of him."

Flicker slowly lowered the gun (thankfully, the idea of being swiss cheese didn't exactly _appeal _to me) and gave me a questioning look. I nodded slightly.

"So, since none of you can stop me," David laughed. "I'll be going."

He used his wings to swoop us both out of the store and into the awaiting chopper, which took to the sky in no time. Fighting against him felt like fighting against steel bars. But we were close enough to the edge for me to see everyone rush out and watch as I was lifted away. He said something that I wasn't really paying attention to, then hit me hard enough to put everything into darkness.

* * *

**Hm, I think this is the chapter with the least amount of words in it...**


	13. Tensions High, Splitting Up

I always kind of imagined that if Robin left us up to something, I would automatically be the leader. But, with all the sudden pressure of the moment, it felt like my brain was full of syrup. The gears were moving in slow motion. We all watched the sky, even after the chopper disappeared, when I couldn't hear the blades spinning anymore.

It was like a sad ending to a bad movie.

"Argh!"

When I turned, Jack was hitting the walls of the convenience store with all he had.

"That was so stupid! What the _heck _just _happened_! That dumb David guy!"

He turned to us, ignoring how much his knuckles bled.

"We have to go get him! I swear, if I see David I'll-!"

Flicker hurried over to restrain him before he could mutilate himself anymore, and Riley, along with Pepper, took it upon themselves to hide behind me. Neko put a protective arm in front of Rihoko, and glared at Jack.

"Maybe _you're _the danger here. I say we get rid of Jack."

"_Shut-up_!" Jack yelled back at her.

Gail stood between the two, making sure no violence broke out. Even so, after a few moments, we were all yelling. The blame for Robin being captured bounced between everyone, but we were all just angry about it. I'm not sure what most of the arguing was about, but at one point it was just way too much.

"_Everyone be quiet_!" I yelled, effectively silencing everyone.

"We don't need to be blaming anyone for this, because you know what? It's _everyone's _fault! We all let Robin down and we all need to go help him, because he'd do exactly the same for us."

They were all silent. I could see that everyone was tired and frustrated._ I _was tired and frustrated. And when storming into labs filled with psychos, that wasn't the best demeanor to be in. After everyone cooled down a little more, I began getting used to being leader.

"Let's go find someplace to plan out our next move, someplace safe."

"Nowhere is _safe _for us." Neko retorted, so I looked to her.

"Alright then, that's where we'll go, _nowhere_."

Everyone gave me looks.

It couldn't be too hard to find someplace out of the way.

...

I could see lots of mountains in the distance, the idea came to mind, but there was no way we'd be hiding anywhere _near _them. Not only were they actually extremely obvious, but they were cold, too. And we weren't exactly penguins. Instead, we found an old, abandoned cabin (and I made sure it really was abandoned) to serve as a rest stop. Everyone stepped in and looked around, then we were eerily quiet, until we started eating our snacks.

Halfway through a Mr. Chocolate bar, I noticed Gail, standing quietly and staring out of the doorway-the front door was knocked off, but we'd fix that later- she looked extremely distracted. In fact, she didn't notice me come over until I tapped her shoulder.

"Gail? Is something wrong?"

She stared at me for a good few seconds, then shook her head. "No...I was just thinking...about Robin. I feel like he was captured because of me."

"Gail, I already told you, it's not just one person's fault."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me-"

Glass shattered, loudly. And on instinct, I ducked and looked around the room for a grenade or smoke bomb. But it was just Jack.

He'd thrown something through the window, and was yelling again.

"I can't just wait here! Robin could be _dead _by now!"

"Why would they kill him?" Pepper asked. "I mean, the captured him alive, when they could have just killed him then and there and be over with it."

"She's right." Flicker agreed quickly, but Jack didn't seem to want to listen to either of them.

"No way! I'm going back to the labs now, I'm going to go find Robin! And anyone who's with me, we're leaving."

Without anymore hesitation, Jack turned and ran out of the doorway, then stretched his wings out and flew off. After looking around for a moment, Neko and Rihoko followed, then Riley. And that's when I really lost hope.

That left Gail, Flicker, Pepper and I in the cabin. Flicker looked like she wanted to go after them and bring them all back. I knew that if they came back, even if they were bloody and beaten, I would kick their butts even more. Or rather...

I was seriously hoping they'd come back, and alive.

I looked around at the others, then at the cabin.

"I suppose it's too late to stop them now, so...Let's rest up. We'll move tomorrow, and hopefully they'll still be alright by then."

They nodded slowly, and we headed upstairs to see if we could find anything at least relatively comfortable to lay on.

...

I know, I know, I followed Jack on my own, I could turn back at any moment. I could go back, get on my knees, and beg for mercy from Violet. But that was actually a big fat lie, because I was scared no matter what I decided to do. Sure, I wanted to save Robin, but not if it meant splitting up, or getting captured. I'm not a coward, or a cry baby, I just think we probably had a better chance if we were all together. I looked over to the others as we flew.

Jack looked completely determined, an expression so serious, it was scary. And I couldn't really read Rihoko's face. Neko was just concentrated. I guess that means I'm the only one feeling afraid.

Before I could look forward, Rihoko turned my way.

"Riley, you don't have to be so afraid, we'll be alright. We'll save Robin and go back to the group, okay?"

I never thought I'd be comforted by a little kid. But I smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

But my smile didn't last long. I could hear the blades of a helicopter coming before all the others, and that's when 'afraid' turned into terrified. Rihoko looked over again.

"Hey, what's-"

The blades got much louder, and a helicopter began speeding towards us. Jack did a swift 360 to check it out, then quickly yelled.

"Everyone, fly low! Stay in the trees!"

I immediately lowered myself, but not fast enough. The helicopter was right on top of us, and a net was thrown out. We were all caught, and fell none too gracefully through the trees. As soon as we hit the ground, there were Erasers standing around, drooling like they were in front of a huge meal.

...What's a word to explain being more than terrified?


	14. The Mind of David, and an Uneasy Spy

I'm _not _insane.

I'm simply more influenced by the side of me that wants to be completely evil. Also, it pleases me watching others squirm. What can I say? It's what I was raised on in the labs.

And seeing little Joseph, all tied up and helpless and unconscious, it made me want to cut holes into his wings and hang him on a wall like a bloody poster, or break his bones until he was awake enough to yell again.

I apologize, that was a prime example of what I'm _not_.

I didn't even realize how closely I'd been watching Joseph this entire time. Or, 'Robin', I suppose. He could have been in a coma for all I know, he was just completely _out_. It's really beyond my control when I want to get up and hit something, I want to see something crumble beneath me. It's even more beyond my control when a so-called 'guard' scientist walks into the room in front of a smaller man. One of them knows what to expect with me.

The sad excuse for a guard crumbles when I punch him hard enough to make his kidneys _explode_.

The person behind him is usually referred to as the Good Doctor. I'm not sure what other peoples tastes are, but he's hella good to me. As he heads over to Joseph, he looks at his watch, and talks.

"How was he? In combat, I mean."

"What? Compared to _me_? Not all that. Neither were the rest of them." I shrugged.

He made a quiet noise. "What about Gail? And that...other one you had your eye on?"

"Why don't we stick to what's right in front of us, eh? I have Robin right here, so let's get to it."

"Robin?" He looks to me. That must have slipped.

"That's what he calls himself now..."

Other than the groaning of the guard on the floor, the room is silent for a moment. The Good Doctor goes back to examining...Joseph.

"So then, Doctor," I begin, walking closer to him. "Anything new?"

"Dvorzhetskii, my last name. Is that so hard for you to remember?"

"Tch, you _really _don't wanna hear me butcher that into my language. And I was talking about Joseph."

The Good Doctor kept feeling around, as if he'd find some third wing on him somewhere, then stopped.

"I'd have to go get my scanner. It was either Gail or Noel's job to place a tracker on him, and I don't trust letting him up too soon."

He walked right past me, and once again, I felt awfully punchy. On his way out, I kicked the guard who was already writhing on the floor in pain a couple times. This had better not be one of those Eraser freaks, no, actually, I was _hoping _it was. Of all things, those were what I hated. I didn't look back over to Joseph until the guard blacked out from the pain. Somehow, my feet led me over to the bed he was strapped to.

I looked at him for a little bit, and all I could see in his face was innocence. Doesn't innocence make you want to...

_Kill _something?

...

I don't know why.

I can't get comfortable, knowing that Robin is with those people back at the labs. David could be gutting him right now. And I already know Jack and the others have been caught.

_What's there to worry about, Gail? You did your part, like a good spy. You did what Noel couldn't, that's what you wanted isn't it?_

No matter how many times that ran through my mind, I felt uneasy.

There was a slight noise downstairs, and I waited to see if any of the others had heard it. But no one was up, so I had to go and check it out. Once I made my way down the unstable stairs, I looked around.

...Complete darkness.

I waited for a moment, then turned back towards the stairs. The first step was just creaking underneath me when I was slammed against the wall, a hand wrapped around my neck.

It was Noel.

He was giving me a look that showed he would seriously kill me, but I didn't give him the time to. Instead I slammed my foot into his middle, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Then I slid to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. I knew he was still glaring at me because I didn't dare close my eyes.

"What is your _problem_?" I said as loudly as possible without waking the others. There was the sound of a drawer falling in the kitchen, which was right behind Noel, and then of the silverware that had fallen out rising from the ground.

I swiftly stood and dove out of the way before I could be impaled by the group of knives and forks sent my way.

"They just keep giving you gifts, don't they?" I said bitterly.

"_Gifts_? You call these _gifts_? I hate this! And I blame _you _for everything!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"_You _put Robin back in the labs, _you _told them where he was, _you _blew my cover, and that _wasn't _a part of the plan!"

I stomped. "You really need to figure out whose side you're on!"

I think he smirked, it was almost too dark to see. "It's not like you know either."

Noel took a step towards me, but on the second, Pepper literally appeared from nowhere and knocked him off balance, then knocked him out. She gave me a sort of sympathetic look.

"I can't keep watching your back, Gail, so be careful. The labs wouldn't appreciate it if we _all _failed."

There was nothing I could think to say, and soon, the other two were rushing down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Violet asked.

Pepper answered. "Nothing, it was Noel again, probably trying to spy on us."

Flicker had moved around the room, and found a light switch that - miraculously- worked. Then everyone took a good look at Noel.

"Ew." Violet said, coming a little closer. "Look at those horns, like some kind of ram."

I took a moment to look for myself, they were much smaller before. Violet told us all to tie Noel up and secure him in the front room, which we did. Then we all got a few more hours of sleep before the undecided plan to head out.


	15. Valentine's Chapter!

**Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry if they're really out of character ^_^**

* * *

"Violet! I'm madly in love with you!"

"What!"

Seeing the look on Violet's face was completely _priceless_. I practically collapsed, laughing until my lungs were sore, and Jack was right behind me doing the same. Violet huffed and turned, stomping out of the room and into the kitchen.

I'd recently 'borrowed' a calender from a store we'd flown to, and saw that today was Valentine's day. If I remember correctly, that's the day where everyone gets all lovey and gross over some special person. The day flower shoppes absolutely adore and candy stores look forward to every year. Flicker came around and punched us both pretty hard, but I couldn't stop laughing.

"That's totally not funny." Riley said from the kitchen, where she was watching Rihoko make breakfast.

"If it wasn't funny, I wouldn't be laughing." I said, finally getting myself to stand.

"She's right, Robin." Flicker said. I turned to her.

"Okay, I'll bite, how so?"

"Well I'm guessing, maybe one of them are _jealous_." Jack snickered, sitting on the floor.

"Are you sure _you _aren't jealous because none of us are swooning over you?" Flicker challenged with a smirk.

It was going to be an all-out sarcasm war, until Riley stepped back in.

"Anyway, Robin, it's not funny because no matter how tough she is on the outside, Violet is still a girl. And all girls are like marshmallows on the inside."

I could hear Neko scoff from the kitchen.

"Okay okay, I'll go up to apologize, alright? Because I'm totally mature."

"I think you mean _im_mature." Gail added when I was on my way upstairs.

We were still fixing the cabin up, so that only the stairs we wanted creaked loudly. But didn't break. Everyone added their own stuff to their rooms when we went on a so-called shopping spree (with only our five finger discount). I went to Violet's door, which had little silver designs on it, and knocked.

"_What_?" She yelled.

"It's me."

"Okay."

I waited, but the door didn't open, so I knocked again.

"Go away." Was all I got in response.

"C'mon, I told the others I'd say sorry."

"Well tell them _I _said you don't have to."

"Open the door, or I'll knock it down."

Silence. Alright, if she wanted to play that way, I'd play along with her.

I stepped a few feet back, then rammed the door with my shoulder. It didn't fall, but I got some silver paint on my jacket, so I tried again. And again, and again, and again, until I could hear her growling on the other side of the door.

There was the sound of her stomping over before the door opened dangerously fast.

"_What do you want_?"

"_Scuse_." I said, slipping my way into the room. Violet glared at my back as I looked around. There were a bunch of papers taped over the walls, and a guitar was laying on the bed.

"Wow, did you write all of these?"

I turned to her, but as soon as I did, she pounced.

...

Downstairs, everyone heard a loud _thump_, and looked up to the ceiling. Neko whistled.

"Wow, that must be a record, he was only up there for like two minutes."

"What do you..." Riley stopped, then blushed.

Rihoko and Gail walked out of the kitchen, completely covered in flour and whatnot.

"It took us about an hour," Rihoko began.

"But we finally made some pancakes!" Gail finished for her. She took her oven mitts off and let her hair down from the ponytail it was in. For the usual tomboy, it was quite the experience.

"Where's Robin?" Rihoko asked as everyone went past them and into the kitchen.

"Oh, he went upstairs to apologize to Violet." Riley answered.

There was another loud noise, which everyone but Rihoko and Gail ignored. They both decided not to question it, though.

"These pancakes are great." Said Flicker from the kitchen.

...

I was sitting on the floor, now, on a carpet Violet had placed there. We'd both done a little number on each other. I had a blackened eye and a most likely fractured wrist. She had a bruise on her side, and maybe a dislocated shoulder. When I knocked over her guitar, though, she rushed over and sat with it on her bed. We were facing away from each other, like little kids in time out.

I took the time to look over all the papers she had taped to the walls. They were songs, some of them just broken up parts, the rest full-blown hits. I looked to her, or rather, her back, and asked.

"You wrote all of these?"

"..."

"I'm just saying, they're really nice. Do you sing them yourself?"

"..." She looked back to me just slightly. "Yeah...what of it?"

"I just thought maybe you could sing one, I'm sure you sound great."

She didn't respond, but swiftly continued to stare at her side. I chuckled.

"Okay, Violet, I know. I'm a huge jerk."

"..." Violet unfolded her arms. "And a know-it-all..."

"Okay."

"And...an idiot, a _complete _idiot, and a total annoying goody-two-shoes that'll do anything for a cheap laugh. And you fight like...like a _boy_."

I'd stood in the middle of her rant, and came closer to her.

"Hey, Violet?"

"What?" She turned, and in that moment,

I kissed her.

..._For like, a second, okay_? Don't think anything of it!

She stared at me for a moment, and I expected to have my other eye blackened, but instead, she blushed, looking a little angry. Then she turned again.

"Apology accepted...or whatever." She mumbled.

I guess Riley was sort of right about the whole marshmallow thing.

All of a sudden, there was giggling behind us. I looked, and there was the outline of Pepper before she completely reappeared.

"You guys kissed." She giggled, then ran out of the room. We were quickly in pursuit behind her, but neither of us were quick enough to stop her before she made it downstairs.

"You guys!" She yelled. "Robin and Violet _kissed_!"

Everyone ran in from the kitchen and looked at us in complete disbelief.

"I knew it!" Riley cheered, then ran over to hug Violet. She was dragged back upstairs by Riley, who was laughing, and Gail, who looked more like a mother.

Jack turned back to the kitchen and folded his arms. "I don't get what's so great about kissing, does it really _matter _if they did?"

"Of course it does, because _marriage _always comes after." Flicker said, then ruffled his hair and went back into the kitchen.

I tried to fade into the background of everything. Despite me not getting the point of Valentines day, I knew everyone would remember it from now on.


	16. Twisted Brother

Okay...

Me being strapped to a table is an occurrence I can't say hasn't happened to me a lot, because it really has. When my eyes opened, I could already register the feeling of Velcro straps across my wrist, but I couldn't really feel my legs.

There was a guy standing over me with thickly framed glasses and black hair with some silver showing. He struck me as oddly familiar, but I couldn't place in my mind who he looked like. His expression changed slightly in realization.

"Ah, he's awake."

He moved from over me and wrote something down on what looked like a computer-clipboard, then moved out of my limited line of sight.

"Are you in any pain? Drowsy? Dizzy? Nauseous? Are you numb anywhere? Or possibly, hungry?"

I didn't have a headache before, but with him asking so many questions at once, I was working on one. All I managed to get out was;

"You have a funny accent."

There was a moment of silence. He made a sound like he was about to say something, but someone opened the door. I'm not sure who or what it was, because the door was out of my sight as well, but it sounded like the door was opened pretty forcefully. A monotone voice began droning out words.

"Sir, we've caught the others. If you wish to evaluate them, they're in the B-Sector of the physician's building."

I flinched unconsciously. If the others had been caught, that meant we were all in ten times more danger. I'd have to regain myself and get out of here.

"The others?" The man with the weird accent said. "Which ones?"

"Upon scanning them, we've found that one is from The Lab in Japan, and there was a smaller one that seems to be from one of the 'School' facilities. The third was a recent escapee, Experiment 2177, and the final ones origins are unknown."

"Right then, I'll be there. Tell David to escort this one to the holding facilities."

The monotone voiced visitor then left, slamming the door once again. The guy still in the room sighed.

"Those robots sure are a destructive bunch. Not as destructive as David though, I suppose."

He came back over to me, removing his glasses.

"David should be here in the next few minutes. I'm going to leave, but don't get any ideas. You won't be escaping like last time."

I didn't say anything, but he didn't wait for me to do that anyway, simply walking out. At the moment, I was just as ignorant as that guy was, thinking I wouldn't try to leave. If I kept forgetting how easy it was for me to get out of things, I'd probably forget how to do it too.

I slid my hands up, then through the Velcro straps. After a second of preparation, I sat up, seeing if I could move my legs at all. They were a little mobile, so I pulled them through the straps and turned to hang them off of the table. They felt a lot like dead weight. So, I got a good grip on the table before trying to stand.

This would make the second time I've failed miserably at just _standing_.

While I was on the floor, my completely numb legs in front of me, I growled.

"You are _going _to walk." I had the feeling someone had gone through the same lament as me doing something like this.

But I absolutely _had _to get my legs moving again before David showed up. I wondered how long that would take, then went to making other ideas.

...I wonder if there are any floors underneath this one...?

If not, I wonder if I'd just be falling endlessly into nothingness if I tried to go through the floor here. That was a really scary thought now that I've actually admitted to myself that it could happen.

But I was going to take a chance. Anything to save the others, that's what a real leader does.

I held my breath, then focused. Just as easily as always, I went through the floor, and I let myself fall until I reached the next level. _Thank you_, there was a next level. But I landed pretty roughly on my back, only a few feet away from a table that was full of both used and unused syringes...wait...why would they leave those two together...?

When I looked around, I saw that this was an operating room. There was an authentic hospital bed in a corner of the room, surrounded by machines and empty IV stands. There were _blood stains_ on that very same bed, and I shuddered both mentally and physically. Suddenly, my haste to find the others was sped up even more so. I could just barely feel my legs, but that was enough to get me up and walking, even if I was limping.

All the doors I passed looked like high-security jail-cell barriers, like they _really _wanted to keep people out...or...in. The thought of what went on in the rooms brought a whole movie of awful thoughts back into my head. Finally, I reached a door that looked like it was partly open. When I looked through the tiny window on it, there was Jack, Neko, Riley, and Rihoko, strapped to tables and completely unconscious.

To my surprise, the door opened easily.

...

I think I might have let a sigh escape me, but it just felt like wasted air.

These scientists really couldn't do anything on their own. After sending me to my little holding cell, they immediately call me back to look over this little brat. Just what's so _special _about Joseph? He couldn't do anything too impressive. Besides, I thought _I _was the successful experiment.

I want to hit something again, so badly. It's an impulse of mine. Maybe when I see Joseph I'll hit him...

Why does that thought bother me so much?

I never appreciated the scientists letting me keep my feelings, just rip those out with whatever else they took, then add something to replace it just the same.

When I got to the room Joseph was supposed to be in, I opened the door, ready to intimidate. Only, he wasn't there. I did a complete scan of the room, and there was no Joseph anywhere. Something about that...made me smile.

The fun begins _now_...

...

They were all out, not just like a light, but a completely broken bulb. If I didn't think to listen for any breathing, I might have thought they were dead. I wanted something that'd wake them up quicker, but I didn't dare touch any of the needles, or use any of them at all. The door to the room made a slight noise, and I quickly hid underneath Riley's table. A scientist walked in, humming, it was the same scientist that was in my room. He went over to Jack first.

"Hm...what's he find so interesting about this one..?" He looked into his clipboard, moving a few papers. "A bit unstable, yes. But a little work can handle that, can't it?"

I think I heard him chuckle just before he came over to Riley.

"And you... we don't have any notes on you. Hm, what an interesting stray. I'm sure taking you apart will answer all of our questions."

It looked like he leaned down to touch her, and I was about to jump and attack him, but the door opened just as quickly. I was expecting David, but...

"Doctor Nikita, some of the free-field bots have reported another group coming towards the labs. They think it's the other half of Joseph's group."

That voice...it must've been Noel.

"Thank you, Noel. But I'd really appreciate it if you just called me-"

"I'm going back out to the field." I saw him turn curtly, then begin walking out.

I could just imagine Noel's expression, business, but still a bit unsure.

But...wait...

Why am I thinking of that doctor again?...Holy wings...that was it!

That doctor looked just like Noel!

That must have meant-

There's a loud crash just before I hear the door close. And then it _is _David, rushing in ungracefully. I think about another escape like before, but I had to stay in this room if I wanted the others to make it. So I was forced to wait it out.

"Doctor, there's something going on in Joseph's room, you'd better check it out."

Him saying that surprised even me. The doctor hesitated, but went out of the room. Just seconds after, I could hear David's manic chuckle.

"I know you're in here, rat! Come out come out where ever you are~!"

He kicked one of the unoccupied tables. Being brave (or stupid) I moved from under the table and took a deep breath.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" I asked mockingly. David simply sneered.

"Why stay away? Don't you enjoy our _us _time?"

"Not if it keeps almost killing me I don't."

"Well then, let's skip to the real business." He started walking around the room, like a lion circling a zebra. "You're not leaving the labs, and neither are your friends. You're going to stay here for the rest of your happy lives, which shouldn't last _too _long."

I made sure to turn as well, if he got himself out of my vision, I was as good as dog food. There was this really scary gleam in his eye, like he'd just decided that he was going to attack, but then something else pounced on him. I could only see a dark blur before they were struggling on the floor.

It was Noel.

He bested David for a little while, but I think it was only because he was taken off guard. While they were busy, I went back to the others. There were IVs leading into them, so, after looking back to make sure the other two were still fighting, I took them out.

At some point, David rolled over on top of Noel, punching him a few times. He spread his wings and stroked them once to get into a standing position, then placed his foot against Noel's neck.

"What a disappointment, Noel. You're still the same sheep you were years ago, and you know what happens to sheep, don't you? They get _slaughtered_."

He lifted his foot, but I stopped him from bringing it back down.

"Hey!"

He turned to me, completely annoyed, and I rushed over to hit him as hard as possible.

_Oh my God, ow, ouch, ow!_

I ignored the pain that spread through my arm, since it knocked him back a few steps, then tackled him. I grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt and yelled;

"Why do you _hate _us so much! Why do you want us to _die_?"

He was silent for a moment, and let go of my wrists which he'd grabbed onto before.

"...I don't hate you, Joseph. I don't know why, but I can't. I hate everyone else. And I don't want you to die. I could never hurt you, you're my_ brother_."

I let his shirt slide from my hands, completely speechless.

"There was a voice in your head when we first met, wasn't there? And you probably believed it, like an idiot."

Before I could respond, his knee flew up and into my stomach, causing me to double over. Then he grabbed my shirt and threw me off of him. The attack brought me back to my senses, and I stood as quickly as possible, ready to fight again. Only something changed about him. Noel finally stood, using a wall to support him. He was right behind David, but didn't try anything. Maybe he could see it too.

"I'll give you a ten-second head start." The others were starting to move. "I won't tell you where the exit is," He was moving towards the door. "Or how many guards there'll be." He stopped. "Just do your best not to get captured again...like an idiot."

David pressed a large button next to the door, and everything began flashing red. Another, metal door, began to fall over the first one, but he stopped it.

"You now have five seconds."

I quickly got the others up and moving, then pushed them all out of the door. For some reason, I couldn't even look back at David.

...

David watched as they left, thinking God knows what. I could see in his eyes, though, that he couldn't bring himself to do anything to Robin. I also saw that he hated it more than anything, and decided not to get in his way. He forcefully jammed the door, then walked out into the hallway without even sparing a hate glance. When I came that way, I saw that he'd stopped a group of Erasers.

"Outta the way!" One of them tried to push him, but was instead punched, _hard_, in the muzzle.

"_I'm _the commanding officer here, and you mutts aren't going _anywhere_."

He was really saving Robin's life here...

* * *

**Woaaah, longest chapter, lol.**


	17. Escaping, Again

How did the scientists catch us again, exactly? Beats me. I could barely even tell you how we got to this moment, running down a hall and taking hair-pin turns while an alarm went off in our ears. At some point, I grabbed Rihoko's hand to make sure we didn't leave her behind. But she seemed to be doing fine on her own, I didn't expect any less.

When I looked to Robin to possibly find some answers, he was focused dead-ahead, running at full speed. When my senses slowly returned, I realized that it was weird we weren't being chased by erasers, or David. The idea put me a little on edge too, so I sped up.

All I actually remembered was splitting up with the rest of them to come and save Robin. After that we were ambushed, and now we're here, racing for our lives.

We all managed to slip out of a door that was nearly blocked off and on to the outside. This is exactly where we were not long enough ago to even look back at fondly.

When I happened to look up, I saw a few dots through the trees, flying towards us. It didn't take very long for me to see that it was Violet and the others we'd left. Usually, I'd be planning to tell them about our success with saving Robin, but I quickly turned my focus to the growling behind us.

There were Erasers behind us, two big, white ones, and one with darker fur between them. I'm frozen to the spot, and Rihoko is clutching my hand for dear life. I think the others were slowly backing away. As soon as the middle one lunged at me, something came down on it like a rocket. Flicker stood from the ground, the unconscious Eraser at her feet. Then, she looked to us, still wary of the other two.

"Are you alright?"

We each managed a nod. As the other Eraser growled and stepped closer, Flicker sucker-punched him, then knocked him off his feet and onto his face. She used him as leverage to roundhouse kick the next Eraser, knocking him out. With only saying 'hurry', she ran by us. Pretty soon, we'd all launched ourselves into the air. A slight buzzing was beginning, and I thought it would be just like when I first met them all. Rihoko looked to me, worried.

"Neko, you think they'll attack the city again?"

"I sure hope not." I said, over the wind whipping by us.

It was early, the sun was just getting back over the horizon again. Violet, Gail, and Pepper were a little bit ahead of us, but Flicker had moved back next to Jack, apparently talking over him and to Robin. We never seem to get a break.

But I have to admit, I was glad we were back together again.

...

I was filled in on what happened during my time at the labs, and I wasn't sure whether to be proud or disappointed. It's good that they wanted to save me, but splitting up was the worst possible way to do it. That was shown quite effectively. But whenever I tried to bring up this point, I was brought down by the fact that this was my team, and their only intention was to help me.

By now, though, I had this odd feeling in the back of my mind. It felt something like dread, a if something awful was going to happen.

"I think we should continue on tomorrow." Violet said, giving me a look that said she wasn't changing her mind.

It was my job to make her change her mind _anyway_. "We're not going anywhere, I've already decided that we're staying here."

"For how long?" Gail didn't sound pleased.

"I don't know. But this is the safest place we've found in a while. Remember, we're just a rag-tag group of escapees, not trained agents or anything. We should take this time to learn some things."

"We won't learn anything if one of us gets caught again." Violet responded.

"Then none of us will get caught."

I gave her a serious look. But I'm sure the only thing that ended the conversation was me walking over to the window.

"Everyone get some sleep, we'll need it. I'll stay down here and keep watch."

"_No_." Violet came over to me. "_I'll _keep watch, you go upstairs. We already know it's _you _that they want."

As much as I wanted to argue, she had a valid point. I made my way upstairs with the others and found a place to rest. That feeling I had before hadn't faded just yet.

* * *

**David's Note:**

**_Hey, It's me, David. I'd like to tell you one more time that I'm not insane._**

**_Anyway, I'm here because the lab is recruiting lackeys, anyone with unique abilities who's willing to work for our side and capture Robin and his buddies. I know we already have some, but you can never have enough evil servants, can you?_**

**_I'm looking for someone almost as perfect as me, but no Mary-Sues or Marty-Stus._**

**_Other than myself, over-perfect people irk me. If you irk me, I can't guarantee I won't rip your lungs out._**

**_All you need to do is post your profile in a review, and type my name next to 'Alignment'._**

**_I'm just waiting for the hordes of you._**

**_-David  
_**


	18. Being The Bad Guys

I took the time to collect myself. Due to our recent failure, there was no doubt that _She_ would want to see us. A good number of Erasers were still getting back to their posts, and scientists were still disoriented. In other words, we were set back once again. As if the labs _exploding _wasn't enough.

On the way down the hall to Her 'screening room', David barely looked my way. He seemed deep in thought. Even when I tried to push into his mind, it felt like it was guarded by barbed wire. He might have been thinking about Robin, why he'd let him go, that is. Honestly, it confused me too.

I knew the two were brothers, but I'd always thought that they'd trained David specifically to despise him, to want nothing more than to destroy him. Maybe sibling bonds were stronger than that. Something I wouldn't ever know.

When we arrived, two big guys opened the metal doors. It was dark, like always, nowhere to sit, no refreshments, not even any ventilation. If you died violently in here, it would smell like blood for days on end. This room used to have a nickname; 'The room you'll never leave'. I was only here once before this, when they were first telling me what they were going to do and what I in turn had to do. I had to be about eleven then. David had come in here numerous times, coming out a little more on edge each time.

The room lightened slightly, from the darkness, She walked in. We were given judging stares.

"I know what you've done, both of you. It disappoints me."

She always brought up being disappointed, I've heard.

"You, little Noel, were helping Joseph since that mission I put you on, right?" I knew she didn't want an answer. She looked to David. "And you. I expect more of you. You helped Joseph and his little crew of rats escape. It's not easy catching them, you know."

There was a moment of silence as she turned from us, went in a semi-circle, and then turned back around.

"You should be punished...right?"

I wanted to say no, but the fact that she had brought it up meant she'd decided that we'd be punished, and had probably thought over what the punishment would be. It made me glad that we were trusted enough to not have shock collars anymore. She'd probably shock us to death. It surprised me that she hadn't done anything just yet, but seemed to be thinking of what to say to us next. She smiled, only a little, then spoke.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

David didn't hesitate to question her. I was silent.

"Yes, a few more experiments we'd like to test out on the field. Two of them are about your age, the other two are a little younger. And one's telekinetic as well."

She gave me a look. With just a snap of her fingers, a few more lights came on. Four more people showed up on her left and right, just like she'd said. One girl on the left had black hair with bits of green in it, and it looked like she had scales in some places too. Her wings were as black as the room, and she ruffled them slightly. Just next to her, focused on the floor, was a girl with dark brown hair and dark wings tipped with white. On the other side was a taller girl with dark red hair that I could see black and white streaks in. When she unfolded her arms, I could see a tattoo on her wrist.

Finally, next to her, there was a boy with a similar tattoo on his upper arm. His skin was tanned, and he had dark brown hair, from what I could see he had a good amount of scars. David hadn't said anything, but I think he was trying to distract himself. I only got a few idle thoughts from him. _She_ was giving him such a concentrated look that he was forced to pay attention again.

"I feel they're more capable to catch Joseph and the others, and _reliable _enough to keep them here. If I get anymore disappointment, something awful will happen." She smiled.

We decided to all move as one group, three girls, three boys. It was a bigger group than I was used to. She sent us out to scope out everything first, and then make our own plan. It was probably a test to see if we could work together. I had the feeling it wouldn't work out, or if it did, it would end in failure.

I love telling people what to do, it's one of those things that make those violent urges just a little easier to maintain. But really, it's just plain _fun_.

We had to be sitting in a tree for about half an hour, but I told everyone to stay put. I just wanted to see how obedient these four were, Noel was stuck with us. After a little bit, the red-haired one came down to the branch I was perched on and spoke.

"Are we actually going to _do _anything? We're just sitting ducks!"

"We're not sitting ducks unless someone's looking for us. But don't worry, we're gonna head back soon for a snack."

"A snack?" Noel looked over to me. "Do you remember what we're supposed to be doing?"

I ignored him. "So, what are you guys' names anyway?"

"I'm Smitherines, this is Fletcher." She pointed to the guy who hadn't said anything since we'd left the labs.

"I'm Snow." The one with the black hair said. She was kind of weirding me out.

"I'm Rebel." The last one was higher up in the tree. After speaking she went back to idly staring at the sky.

Smitherines went back to the first topic. "I'm totally game for a snack, how are we gonna get it?"

"What do you mean 'how'? By stealing it of course. From now on, we can pretty much do whatever we want, our objective can wait until later."

"Wow, is that all?" Snow asked. She leaned forward to see past Smitherines.

"I think we've got our priorities backwards."

Of course Noel had to cut in. I stood, and then made my way to the top of the tree. There were miles more like it surrounding us, and nothing else but that.

"If you want to go by yourself, whatever. We don't need a sixth wheel like you anyway."

He was completely silent. I smirked in triumph.

"But while we're here, everyone has to show me exactly what you can do. If it's something lame, I'm _personally _leaving you in the dust."

Smitherines jumped out of the tree first, and I went down a few branches for a better view. She smirked back up at us, then turned towards a tree. The limbs started shaking and were sinking slowly to the ground before the entire tree snapped and was flattened against the ground. I whistled, it was pretty impressive.

She moved back to lean against the tree, and Fletcher appeared next. He adjusted his shirt a little, acting so nonchalant, then focused. The wait bored me, but it was worth it, seeing the lava break through the ground underneath the tree. It caught on fire, and was soon completely blazing. While Noel was backing up, Rebel had leaned closer.

The lava slowly moved back out of sight, and we watched the tree until the fire was smaller. I looked to Snow, waiting for her to show what she had as well.

"Well? Aren't you going?"

She looked over to me. "I'm telekinetic. And I can read minds."

"Oh?" I moved to the branch she was on. "Why don't you read her mind, then?"

I pointed to Smitherines and she peered over.

"Well, she's thinking of how awesome this is, and she can't wait for snacks...and then...catching Joseph, I think."

"I think we're going to get along just fine, Snow."

My mind drifted back to Rebel, and she noticed me staring.

"So what can you do, little Rebel?"

She crossed her legs. "Don't call me 'little'. What I can do will show itself in due time, I don't need to do it now."

"Easy there, kitten."

She glared.

After Noel made sure the tree was out (like the sheep he is) we went for those snacks. The closest place had ice cream, and we got a few 'free samples' simply for being us. Noel and Snow somehow started talking. I could only imagine how boring that conversation was, without either of them being able to lie from the other. They could be stealing information from each others brains.

"Alright, team." I started, sitting with all of them on a building. "Our main objective is catching little Joseph, or 'Robin', whatever he calls himself. But we fight to _kill_. So if you ever run into him or his team, lethal force is completely tolerated. Everyone clear on that?"

They nodded, and I felt completely awesome.

_Look out Robin, here we come._

* * *

**It's almost mating season for robins! (Bow chicka wow wow) XD I crack myself up sometimes. ^_^**


	19. No Time For Dreaming

The sun was fairly up in the sky, and other than the annoying chirping of cicadas, everything was quiet. I knew that Robin hadn't fallen asleep until about an hour ago. His room was above this one, and I could hear him pacing throughout my entire watch. From the window to the bed, I think. It bothered me, like he doesn't trust me to watch out for the team. I'm just as good a leader as he is, if not _better_.

If he was still awake now, I'd go and tell him that. Heck, I'd _beat_ it into him if that was the case. But since he _is _the leader and needs to sleep, I'll stay put.

There was loud creaking from the stairs. I turned to see Jack making his way down. He looked _rough_, yet still undeniably young. He rubbed his eyes before focusing on me.

"You can go sleep, Violet. I'll keep watch until everyone's up."

I chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, right. You look like you need more sleep than I do."

Jack gave me a look.

"Seen a mirror lately?"

After pausing, I caught my reflection in a shard of glass left in the side of the window that was left. My hair was all over the place, and had a few pine needles in it. My eyes were dull, and tired, and my complexion could be compared to the color of newspaper. For a girl, I was doing a shoddy job of keeping my appearance up. By who do I have to look _perfect_ for anyway?

"Okay," I said to Jack. "But I'll only be gone for a little."

He took my spot by the window as I went upstairs. I got to my room, and tried to brush as many knots and pine needles out as I could. It ended up making a nicely-sized pile of knots and needles, and the pile got even bigger after I cleaned out my brush. Afterward, drowsiness hit me like a bird flying into a brick wall.

Without a second thought, I crashed onto the bed and closed my eyes. I was planning to just close my eyes for a moment, but...

_"No, really, you look great."_

_Robin's voice was muffled, even though he was sitting right beside me. We were at the cliff face that separated the lab from the city, only it was covered in silver and purple flowers. Sitting, they came up to my elbow. It felt like I couldn't turn to face Robin._

_"I don't look 'fine', I look like a pine needle monster."_

_It didn't feel like something I would say._

_Robin chuckled, and I could finally make myself look over. But instead of him, I saw a big, brown-furred eraser. All the flowers in the field turned to ash._

_"__**Scared yet?**__"_

I bolted up, breathing heavily. It took me a moment to register where I was. After that, I realized that someone had put the cover over me, since the door was left open. I could hear noise coming from downstairs, and that's how I knew the others were up. Hopefully I didn't look bad for sleeping when I was on look out duty. _Unintentionally_, of course.

As I stood, I tried to make sense of my dream. The problem was that it didn't make any. Why would Robin be an Eraser? And all those flowers, what was _that _about? It felt like my subconscious was trying to tell me something, but being really unclear about it. I seriously just wished these things would come straight-forward.

Everyone was standing around downstairs, looking just as tired as me. Robin had dark rings around his eyes that made him look _old_, and was leaning against a wall like he was half asleep. The creaking of the stairs underneath me made him open his eyes. He gave me a look, and I had the sudden urge to punch him.

"Violet..._finally_." Pepper moved to stand next to him. "We've been up for like...a while. Weren't you supposed to be watching out?"

I folded my arms.

"Jack said he'd take my place for a while. I went upstairs for a moment and I guess..."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Robin stood from the wall. "We're about to head out and train. That's what we should have been doing in the first place."

"Train? Where? It's not like there's some obstacle course around here.

"Yeah," Neko stepped forward. "But me and Rihoko scouted the area around the cabin. There's _lots _of trees, and a lake nearby. That should be enough of a course."

I shrugged.

"Okay. But honestly, you don't look quite up for it."

I turned back to Robin. He literally looked like he could sleep for a decade or two.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a leader. Now, let's go."

Robin spread his wings and sprinted for the window, taking off from there. The rest of us did the same, Flicker carrying Pepper. The lake reflected the light from the sun and lit a part of the forest. That's what made it so obvious. I was taken a little off-guard by the flowers surrounding it, half expecting to turn and see an eraser. Instead, there was just a tired, slightly irritated Robin.

"Alright." Robin looked to the lake. "Flicker and I have already planned this out. I want everyone to split up and find someplace to hide. But stay near the lake. Be prepared for _anything_."

I nodded, immediately heading for the cover of the trees. I'll make _sure _this wakes us all up.

* * *

**There's been no activity on my poll about this story, so I figured it was good enough to stand on its own.**

**A handful more chapters, then a sequel. (I have no idea how much a handful is haha)**


	20. Big Brother

**AN: This is kind of a 'filler' chapter. I still have to think of where the story is going and how to proceed with it where it is. You don't necesarily _have _to read this chapter to understand any other part of the story...I think.**

**But you might just be missing a little part of it if you decide not to :D**

* * *

We were put into the labs back when experiments my size - at age ten - were held in cells. And when I say cells, I _do _mean full-out jail cells. The floor was made of hard concrete, with metal below, and the bed was uncomfortable, low to the ground. Metal bars kept each of the different subjects trapped. No matter how hard you pulled, they weren't going anywhere.

Our mother put us here...I wasn't sure if Joseph understood that just yet. He was only eight, and, like always, they kept him in a crate. We were only allowed to see each other once before everything changed.

Joseph was brought to my cell, wide-eyed and shaking like a leaf. He plowed directly into me and started crying.

"What's going on, David? I'm scared."

"It's okay, we'll be alright."

One of the big guys standing by the bars sneered.

"Liar."

I shot him a glare, and in seconds, he looked away.

"Where's Anna? I saw her with us before..."

Our sister...

She gave in...

She died on the very first day.

"I don't know...Joseph, listen."

I looked down to him, hands on his shoulders. How innocent he looked had to be illegal somehow.

"You have to be careful, okay? And stay aware. Don't let them trick you, _they are the bad guys_."

He nodded. The big guys opened the cell and put a hand on Joseph's shoulder, forcing me to pull mine away. I hadn't noticed the claws before, nor all of the fur. When I looked up, he had the face of a wolf, and his friend wasn't far behind. I knew that Joseph was absolutely terrified when he turned to see the same. But I also knew he wouldn't show his terror right in front of me. It's strange, I think he actually looked up to me.

Back then, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again.

I wish I hadn't.

That was my weakness. Joseph. The scientists held him over my head, threatening to hurt or even _kill _him if I didn't cooperate. I thought it would be fine. So long as I worked with them, Joseph would be okay. Things ran pretty smoothly, after a few months, my plans to escape with Joseph became more elaborate. But when only a year had passed, everything changed.

I was taken into yet another 'physical testing' room. The rooms were dead, windowless, as far as I could see, and silent. A minute or so had passed, and I expected to be given an order. Instead, each of the lights came on at once. It escaped me how big and bright the place could be. Muffled screams came from above me, and I looked up to see Joseph. He was suspended from the ceiling with a steel cable, trapped in a glass box. Or something close to glass.

He was yelling, banging on the inside of the box like it was killing him. The bottom of the box fell from beneath him. I went to catch him, but he managed to catch himself with his wings and land lightly. Four of those disgusting, mangy wolf-guards came, two of them pushing me back, and the other two restraining Joseph.

'_This is the big day, David_.'

I wasn't sure where the voice was coming from, but it sounded familiar.

One of the guards chuckled, clawing into Joseph's arm.

'_You have to act like a __**real**__ brother and save your little sibling._'

The two guards on my side continued to hold me back, even as a large furry hand wrapped around Joseph's head. It threatened to snap his neck.

Everything after that is a complete blur.

All I remember is the aftermath; me, on top of and beating the life out of one of the guards. The other lay across from us, nothing more than a bloody pulp. He was on his side, and something was strewn out next to him...

'_Very nice, David_.'

I stopped. _Everything _stopped. Breathing heavily, I looked over to Joseph. He was absolutely terrified. I stood slowly, only causing him to move further away from me. A woman with dark brown hair cut into a bob appeared behind him. She gently put her hands on his shoulders. Who _was _this woman?

"It's okay, Joseph. Come with me. You'll be safe from David."

I can't believe it.

How could I not recognize my own mother?

I was told that Joseph's memory was cleared of everything that had happened after being brought to the labs. That included _me_.

The 'medicine' they gave me kept me mostly on-balance, since I was considered mentally unstable. For a while, I was sent after another experiment from our 'generation', as they called it. His name was Daniel, and apparently he was raised in an absolutely normal way. A kid with wings...living _normally_.

Hell, if that isn't some kind of paradox*.

When the labs lost interest in him, I was teamed up with the son of another scientist, the one scientist I trusted really. His name was Noel. Noel Dvorzhetskii.

I thought that I was just being set up with a brat. A whole four years older than him, I wasn't planning to give him any of my respect.

He was nearly as tall as I was, and more mature than any 10-year-old I'd ever met. It had already been instilled in him that his freedom was extremely limited. Apparently, they were going to use _him _now to stay close to Joseph.

We didn't bond, we didn't become friends, we barely even _spoke _to each other. What I felt for him was borderline hatred.

Not long after we were forced to work more closely together, Joseph managed to escape. As it happens, this escape had to do with a friend of Daniel's that was a former employee of the labs. I was forced to sit back and watch from a distance because of this. But after a while, they let me pursue him.

I'm not sure what I expect from him anymore. I don't know if it's better in the labs or out in the world for him. Whether he remembers me or not, I'm still his brother.

And it sucks, because I want him to be safe - and all that nonsense.

Geez.

* * *

*** What he means to say is oxymoron. LoL**


	21. Clip My Wings

**Sorry guys, but here's another almost completely useless chapter wehhh**

* * *

That's when I saw something that I'd never expected to see for as long as I lived...

Robin was _crying_.

Not just crying, really, but full-out sobbing. He'd curled up in his crate, head between his knees, and shook with quiet sobs. My brain couldn't process what was happening for a moment, so I stared wide-eyed at this kid who was supposedly our big strong leader. It took a minute, but that's when it hit me.

We were all _just kids_. I couldn't imagine the kind of front Robin had to put up. We'd all been through our personal torture, but he was the one to stand up and decide that we were all worth it, we all deserved to be free, no matter what sacrifice he had to make. Honestly, he even inspired me sometimes. But this was his limit, this was his breaking point. He'd taken all of our lives and put the weight of them on his own shoulders, as foolish as it was, and now the weight had come crashing down on him.

They were _his _responsibility, their lives were in _his _hands. And now, as he sat in this almost pitch-black room trapped in a crate, he had no idea what was happening to them. No idea what kind of hell the scientists could be putting them through. He made the decision to carry something that was far too heavy for him, ignoring the fact that it could crush him.

Honestly, I was afraid to do anything. I didn't want to speak, I almost wanted to reach out and touch him, but I didn't know how he would react. The quiet, shaking sobs filling the room only made the atmosphere harsher. It was just the two of us in the room, another devastating discovery, because any other experiments were most likely dead.

The sounds got more and more subtle, and he took a grip of his hair with both hands. It was still unruly and dirty from all those misadventures. I figured it was just a muscle-memory thing, but he was pulling harder and harder at the fistfuls of hair until, finally, it ripped away. I sat back.

The room went silent again.

Then he turned to me, head resting on one knee.

"We're going to save them, Violet. We're going to get out of here, _all of us_. Hold me to that, okay? If I can't get us all out of here..."

"Robin..."

"-Just kill me, or something. Clip my wings and push me off of a cliff."

I didn't say anything, shocked at how serious he was.

The door to the room opened, flooding it with light.

* * *

**Pleaaaase understand that it isn't your characters that are the problem (they're really fun to write about, actually) it's my inability to form plot in my stories. I'm better at posting tiny, plot-less mini-chapters than I am at writing a full-fledged story with any hope of completion.**


	22. Simple Tension

No one saw this coming.

David had Robin slung over his shoulder, as limp as a corpse, almost. The rest of his and Noel's gang had them cornered, backs against the edge of the woodland, no where to run and no way to overcome them. Only because they were short by two. The second the battle started, Gail and Pepper turned, catching their 'friends' completely off-guard. They still weren't prepared to work as a group, their fighting being as uncoordinated as a hummingbird with one wing.

"Like I said, you're all _way _too boring. I could have done that with my eyes closed. But I guess you're little friends helped."

David put a hand on Gail's shoulder. When she turned, he responded with a smirk, and in a single incomprehensible moment, they were gone again. It was almost as if they were never there, the only thing left behind being a group of disheveled, mostly unconscious kids. Violet made an attempt to stand, only to find herself hit by a wave of vertigo and falling back down. With a quick look, she could tell nobody else would be able to help her, and- just as the truth struck- she blacked out.

In only a matter of minutes, the group was miles away from them. David flew in the lead, followed by Noel, who was just next to Snow. Rebell trailed up the back, keeping an eye on everything.

"That was way easy," Smitherines grinned nearly ear-to-ear in a menacing way. "I could totally go for this, it sounds like fun."

David chuckled. Noel was getting an ever-growing feeling of dread, wondering just how sane everyone in the group was. While they discussed what they would do next, Rebell seemed tense. While it was obvious some of the stiffness from before had faded away, every time she peered over to David - Robin still haphazardly over his shoulder - she seemed almost like she had conflicting emotions.

"Let's just get him back to the lab and move on, his friends could come at any time." Noel said, noticeably uneasy.

"Pft, stick in the mud."

Noel expected nothing less from David, at least, but couldn't point out who'd said it.

"Alright, _I'll _take him. Noel, you stay here with everyone." David smirked slightly. "Be right back."

David sped ahead of them, and Noel nearly jolted forward, no time to protest. He sighed.

'_It's fine.'_

Taken off-guard, Noel looked over to Snow, meeting her gaze.

'_He's just kind of worried, I suppose. His thoughts are pretty odd._'

Noel continued looking ahead. He nodded.

'_Yeah, that much I know._..'

**David POV**

"Where are the others?"

Before I could even land, she was interrogating me. I admit it was weird seeing her out in actual, direct sunlight. But I couldn't really bring myself to care, or even react. Two of the defective mutts stood by her, not fully formed, but still with a wild look in their eyes.

"I got what you wanted, didn't I?"

She moved closer, taking off her coat and putting it over Joseph's back. Another weird thing.

"Watch your tongue, David. If you want to stay around here, you should be begging my forgiveness."

After his wings were tucked under her coat, she looked back at me. I could attack at any time, there was no way she scared me, or even passed as any sort of threat. But the mutts following up behind her would have made trouble. I handed him over to them, making sure they knew how much I hated it. After instructing the other two to bring Joseph inside, she turned back to me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll send you out later with the defective ones. A lot of them are close to expiring anyway. You make sure to watch the rest of his little _flock_, keep them at bay for at least a day or so. If he escapes again, we'll just have to get rid of them, leave him nowhere to go."

"What're you planning?"

"That's none of your business, is it?"

I glared at her, then snapped my wings out, catching her off guard.

"'Course not."

"Maybe we're just not cut out to be a team."

Flicker folded her arms, hunched over on the couch in front of the broken window. The others idled in the room, recuperating and looking over their injuries.

"Let's be honest," Neko ran a hand through her short hair. "We can all get along on our own. Well, Rihoko and I can, anyway. All we seem to do is just get beaten into submission. We're not 'flock' material."

Riley wasn't sure how to respond. She knew it was true, but still liked the aspect of being surrounded by the group. She could actually relate to all of them, unlike others.

"So that's it, then?" Violet gave everyone a look, standing nearest to the door. "We're just gonna give up 'cause times are hard?"

Solemnly, Jack spoke.

"It's for the best. At this rate, we'll just get ourselves killed."

"And what about Robin?" Violet pushed. "We leave him there? Let those psychos do whatever they want?"

"That's all it is, huh?"

Flicker stood, looking directly over at Violet.

"_You _just care about _Robin_. We're thinking about what would be best for everyone."

"You mean _everyone else_. What happened to caring about other people? What if it was one of us? Robin would come after us in a second..."

"He got out once, didn't he? He can do it again."

Everyone went silent at Neko's words.

"Fine. You all do what you want."

Violet swung the door open, but before she could even take a step, she was met with an army. Erasers, fully-formed, growled and foamed at the mouth before her. David stood in front of the mob, a deadly serious look across his face.

"Time to end this for real, runts."

* * *

**Hey guys, look, real chapter.**

**Sorry for the wait, but you all should know the dealio by now.  
**

**Time to sleep.  
**


	23. Tied

**Robin POV**

I felt a rush.

It was enough to jolt me awake- even though it felt like I'd been out for days. Not the good type of rush, either, it was more of a burning, panicky, adrenaline-induced rush. I was strapped down to a table with my wings spread out painfully far. The only things above me were the lights in the ceiling, making a long, rectangular pattern. My vision was still blurry, and it looked like the little specks were moving in circles. Vaguely, I came to notice the IV in my arm.

"Ah, good, you're finally awake."

As soon as I heard the voice, I started struggling. Instinct, I guess.

"Calm down, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

A woman came into my line of sight with short, even-cut hair. There was no kind of emotion in her eyes.

"So, what's gonna happen this time? Clip my wings? Break my legs off?"

"Nothing quite that drastic. You may end up with a few broken bones, but they'll heal."

Before I could react, I felt a pinch. She drew blood from one of my wings and took a few feathers from my primaries.

"Oh, and don't worry about your friends," she suddenly had my interest, putting the feathers away. "I sent David and a little army of those defective mutts after them. They've probably exterminated them by now."

"_Exterminated_?"

I looked over, only to have a light flashed in my eyes.

"You look healthy. Reactions are normal. We can test your brain waves later."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"About what?"

She strolled around me and calmly shook the IV bag. It was beginning to piss me off.

"You just _killed _a group of _kids_!"

"Not 'kids', _mistakes_. They never should have been created. You're lucky, Joseph, we have at least _some _use for you-even if you do cause about half our problems."

I made another attempt to get out, but couldn't budge.

"But we still have two of your 'friends' left. I'll let you see them before they're decommissioned."

"What are you talking about?"

"They should be here in a few minutes. I suppose I could leave you in here until then."

"You're not afraid I'll escape?"

"Ah, yes. Speaking of which,"

She came back around the table to stand at my side.

"You won't be escaping again. That first time was just a mistake on the part of those idiot scientists. That woman, Miss Samantha? About a month before your escape, she was fired for taking some other _property_. This is a government organization, making that a federal offense, but she escaped before she could be charged."

She sighed.

"I've no idea how she got back into the building, or snuck past our security. But that dirty _rat _won't be gone for long. After we've found her, she'll pay accordingly."

"Well, good look finding her, then." I rolled my eyes.

If she was smart, I knew that she'd be far from the labs. Hopefully she was already in California.

"Please. We've got tabs on everyone, Joseph. We'll find her soon enough."

The door opened, and it sounded like two people walked in.

"Gail, Pepper."

It was my turn to sigh. I shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

"Well, if it isn't the _spy _and the _traitor_.

Pepper stepped up to me. She had what looked like a bag of cookies.

"That isn't very nice, Robin. We're doing what we have to so we can survive. Maybe if you stop fighting and work with us-"

"Yeah right! How about you shut-off that brainwashing nonsense and think about it for a sec? You let them torture other innocent kids, just to save _yourself_. That's sick."

"Sometimes, it's just about survival, Robin." Pepper didn't seem affected.

I turned away from her as much as I could.

"Yeah, survival."

...

He completely detested working alongside those failed science-experiments. Rather than staying on the ground, David perched in a tree only a few yards away, watching the overgrown lab-rats in their attempt at fighting. At least he didn't feel unsure anymore. With Joseph gone, his mission was crystal clear. If one of the others had to die, that was perfectly fine with him.

One of them (Flicker, or maybe Violet, he guessed from what Noel had told him)was fighting with- visibly- all of their might. She took a tree branch that looked weighty, swinging it around wildly in a group of Erasers. But once she was grabbed from behind, the fiasco was over. A smaller one was backed into a corner, the cabin behind him limiting any movement. He looked feral, just as ready to pounce as the Erasers.

David looked away just as the carnage began, distracted by the rustle of leaves behind him. Once he recognized it as Noel, his interest returned to the battle.

"Isn't this going too far?"

"Where'd the others go?"

"...Back to the lab."

There was a familiar, irritating feeling in the back of David's mind. He felt a slight buzz before Noel was in his head.

_'I asked you a question. We don't _have _to kill them.'_

_'I'm just doing whatever She wants me to. I don't care what happens to any of these runts.'_

With that, the brunette pushed Noel from his mind, blocking him out. He heard a sigh.

"Do whatever you want, then. When you're done here, try not to leave any of those..._things _behind. Who knows what kind of trouble they would get into."

"Whatever."

Numb might have been the word. David couldn't feel anything anymore, even the usual thrill of a fight, after handing his own brother over to a group of crazies. He thought the pressure would ease up. He thought everything would be easier. Instead, he felt more trapped than ever before.

* * *

**Gonna try to include more of the group in the next few chapters.**

**Have a nice day  
**


End file.
